Tonight, I Belong To You
by thewritingsinger
Summary: HAVING WRITERS BLOCK BARE WITH ME! What happens after the 7th book in between the last chapter and the 19 years later. Hermione Harry and Ron go back to Hogwarts to complete their 7th year. What will happen when new and old flames combine?
1. Chapter 1 Beginning Again

**I do not** _own Harry potter of any of the characters in this piece and I don't claim to. _

_I hope you enjoy it_

_Just rough right now, but muccchhh more to happen _

_Depending on how I feel this may turn into a Dramioron (Draco, Hermione, Ron) with definitely Harry and Ginny. Other characters to be included too.  
_

--

I looked around the great hall at the sad faces around me. These people were my family, the ones who had been there for the last 7 years. Lord Voldemort was gone now, the battle finally over. To think people I loved were laying here in front of me, their lives sucked away in the midst of all the commotion. My eyes were wet as I mourned them.

I felt Ron beside me. His arm wrapped protectively around my waist and his silent misery washed over me. His mother was sobbing into her husbands shoulder. George Weasley was at our feet holding his twins limp body to his chest. His shoulders quaked with his hiccupping sobs.

I turned to Ron and he pulled me into him, holding me close. I'd never felt so secure before. I know nothing of how I could comfort someone who just lost one of their brothers, but I knew that me being at his side would be something of a relief to him. I rest my head on his shoulder and he buried his head in my brown bushy hair.

We were all silent. No one in the room spoke. We all just let the entire experience flood into our minds, engulfing our souls with a sense of relief and sorrow. No one knew how to feel. Emotions were mixed into a daze of grieving over our loved ones and rejoice of the chance of freedom for the wizarding world.

The awakening in all our minds was "_He was dead. Voldemort was gone." _

Ron sighed into my ear. "Hermione… let's find Harry," he whispered. I looked around expecting to see a mess of dark black hair behind me but he wasn't anywhere in sight. Our best friend had seemed to disappear after the fight but I hadn't noticed. Ron took my hand, leading me out the giant doors. The air seemed to calm me, the wind tranquil and light.

We walked together; the only sound was the grass crunching as we went. We found Harry by Dumbledore's tomb. He followed us to the black lake and we all sat together trying to remember good times as the giant squid's long tentacles made the water ripple and flow. There was a bit of laughter as we reminisced. Being with them was a relief. I had feared I would never see them again, that during the fight I would be lost, or they would. Now we were together and had our whole lives ahead of us. I had the love of my life, Ronald Weasley by my side and my best friend Harry Potter safe in front of me. Life would only get better, my love for Ron would grow and we would all be happy in the end.

Or so I thought…


	2. Chapter 2 Thinking Back

Okay here is chapter two.

I'm just adding as i go, and its obviously all VERY rough. Please feel free to review.

I like the way Draco is. Alot like a few of my guy friends, he is cocky and revolting but intriguing at the same time. Hermione is one of my favorite characters but I do like when she is a bit bitchy. It gives her character a little something more I think. She is also seems to have a bit of an addicting personality and I like to think of Draco and Ron as the poison and the antidote, but I'm not to sure which one is going to be which. We'll see:)

NOTE!

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!! and i do not claim to. sooooo on that note:

Enjoy:) 3 Once again please feel free to leave comments/review and be critical. I'd LOVE to hear from you.

--

_Hemione__ was hugging him, a small tear slid down her cheek. His expression was cold but his grey eyes were filled with sorrow. She let him go and went to turn away but he pulled her back towards him and kissed her. She pushed against his chest and slapped him. Draco used all his strength to keep her in his arms holding hers locked behind her back. She fought against him and Draco shook his head in protest. _

"_Stay with me Hermione, please. I'm nothing without you, I love you." _

_He kissed her again forcing her face into his with a strong pale hand. He held her as she fought against his lips, still struggling. She then closed herself up and held completely still. As Draco pulled away, the hurt in his eyes was unbearable. _

"_Are you quite finished?" she asked him, her brown eyes flashing._

"_Don't you feel the fire between us Hermione? You can't deny you love me. Why else would you be here?"_

"_I came to tell you goodbye. Ron needs me and I love him Draco. I always have."_

"_That's not true" he said. His heart was breaking._

"_You LOVE me Hermione. Why can't you see that? You did once."_

"_No Draco. I don't. Please leave me be." _

_Hermione's voice was stern but wavered with her poor attempt to conceal her true emotions. _

"_I__ won't let you leave me. We are meant to be, don't you see that? Now that the Dark Lord is gone we are able to be together."_

"_Don't YOU see Draco. I don't want you."_

_She__ turned and walked away from him. Draco, filled with rage and rejection, picked up a vase that stood on the table beside him and threw it at a wall. As it shattered he dropped to the ground, fists tight and hit the floor._

--

Hermione awoke with a tight heart. The night had been a long one, reliving the pain of her recent conversation with Drano. Why did it have to be so confusing? Sure they had had a fling, but it was nothing to her. Ron was her everything. Why did he have to come back into her life now?

Since she had returned to Hogwarts to finish her final year her old flame had been chasing her. Didn't he understand that they were in the past? Ron was her present and future, not Draco. The night of the battle she remembered well. She had flung her arms around Ron and kissed him. That same night Draco had found her. Ron and Harry had left their spot by the lake to find something to eat. Hermione had chosen to remain where she sat unable to even think about eating. She had told them she wished to think and to go alone. They obliged, both boys understanding her need of alone time.

As soon as they had left she lay back in the grass and watched the lazy world go by around her. The sky falling into a glorious sun set, painting the sky with pinks, oranges and purples. Small hints of stars were beginning to show, twinkling above her.

A small snap of a twig made her shoot upwards into a sitting position, wand in hand. She was obviously still jumpy from the recent fight. Who wouldn't be?

"It's only me" an all too familiar voice said as he walked out from behind a tree, his silhouette the only thing visible.

"It's alright Hermione. You can put your wand down now." Draco told her softly as he walked forward and sat down beside her.

"What are you doing out here Malfoy?"

"Can I not take a stroll and enjoy a beautiful sunset?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Guys like you don't 'stroll' Malfoy"

"How do you know what type of guy I am eh?" he winked at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and pursed her lips.

"Don't pout so much Mione… I might get the urge to kiss you with them puckered like that."

"Ughh… go find someone else to kiss, because you will not be kissing me."

"Don't be like that. You know you want me."

Draco pushed her into a laying position and flipped himself into a straddle on top of her stomach, pinning her down.

"Get off me!" she growled squirming under his weight.

"Stop denying it Hermione," he said stroking her face with his finger, "I'm irresistible to you."

With that he swooped down and kissed her, moving up the side of her body with his hand. She pulled her arm free from its prison under his leg and punched him in the face. Draco fell backwards off of her but was quick to reach her before she sat back up.

"Naughty girl…" he said pinning her down again. "Don't you know that hitting an ex death eater is dangerous?"

"Once a death eater, always a death eater" she spit back at him.

"That's harsh Mione. People change you know. You've seen the real me before. Don't you remember the times we spent together? I know I do," he said mischievously.

"Oh come off it Malfoy. You are the same Slytherin I've always known. Nothing will ever happen between you and me ever again. Nothing ever did. So we kissed a few times, so what?"

"You know very well what we had, what we could still have. You know you love me, stop trying to hide it. We had passion, and I've never felt for anyone like I do for you. Ever."

"That is just too bad then I guess, because I love Ron."

With that Hermione flicked her wand and Draco flew into the tree he had appeared from behind moments before. Draco slid down the trunk and collapsed, crumpled at the trees feet. He stood slowly as Hermione was stalked away from him.

Draco jogged after her, a wide amused grin on his face. He tackled her but flipped himself under her as she fell so she wouldn't get hurt. Hermione yelped as she landed on top of him and tried to push herself away, but he was too strong.

"See… you can't keep your hands off of me," he chuckled.

He rolled so she was beneath him now and he kissed her smoothly, the pressure in his mouth softening but becoming more passionate. He looked down at her and saw her eyes were filled will tears and loathing. Was it loathing? Did he really even care?

Not really.

"My hands wouldn't even be close to touching you if you would just let go of me."

"Now why would I want that? Cause secretly Mione… I want your hands touching me, and if I let you go well… Malfoys always get what they want."

"You're a pig."

"You're beautiful"

He kissed her again and slid his hand up her shirt feeling her warm skin.

"Get off me" she mumbled as he kissed her again.

"I love you Hermione" he whispered as he kissed down her neck to her chest.

"I SAID, GET OFF!" and she pushed with all her might into him forcing him off her.

"Alrighty then Mione," Draco said getting up and dusting his pants off.

"Tah tah" he winked and went off to the castle whistling.

"Asshole" Hermione whispered to herself as she got up and walked in the opposite direction. Her teeth were locked and her hands in fists. She had never been so weak in her life. Normally she could hold her own, but why had it been different with Draco. How did he have so much power over her? She was trying to push him away but her muscles wouldn't let her. He was too strong. This was one of the scariest realizations of her life. What if he actually over powered her? Sure, it was all joking around at the moment, just silly child games. But what if he got to a point where he wanted something from her, something more?

Hermione shuddered at the thought then realized it from her mind. That would never happen. He wasn't that careless, even if it was Draco Malfoy. Besides, if she was with Ron he wouldn't even come around her. She just had to stay clear of being by herself and she wouldn't have to deal with that pompous pure blood again.

--


	3. Chapter 3 Draco

Hahha I'm having way too much fun writing. Please remember its VERY ROUGH:) I think its cute:) But I'm hoping to bring more maturity into it later on. choices and so on:)  
hope your enjoying it so far! I know I am:)

Please! :** REVIEW!! IF U CAN!! It would be gratly appreciated!**

Once again I love critisizm so whatever you can give me dish it! I would love to hear from you!

I wish i owned Harry Potter and the Characters but unfortunately I do not... and i don't claim to.

**But!!**

_I will soon be adding a new character that is barely mentioned in the book and I love the character since I felt I could create something new of something not much explained:) so that will be coming very soon:) Love always!! Review and Comment. xo_

--

Draco lay in bed staring at the ceiling. The other Slytherin seventh years were snoring around him, almost all a year younger then him since he decided to redo his seventh year with out the distractions of death and despair.

The year hadn't been off to a good start. He couldn't fathom being turned down, let alone by Hermione Granger. Did she not realize who he was? That he never gave up until he had what he wanted? If she didn't well then, she was just going to have to find out the hard way then didn't she?

He didn't think of himself as a 'bad guy,' on the contrary he thought of himself as just an extremely good looking enthusiast. How could that be wrong? Besides, he was sure that Hermione had felt something when he kissed her. Why would she get so defensive… or even come see him for that matter? His note to her must have struck a heartstring.

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_If you are reading this, please let me tell you first how much I love you._

_Seeing you with Weasel gets more and more unbearable every second._

_Don't you see Hermione, apart we are nothing._

_Your life and mine together would make our worlds stronger._

_We could be great, perfect in everyway._

_Think about it my Mione. _

_Please meet me tonight in the Room of Requirement to talk._

_Just to hear your voice is all I ask for. _

_Nothing more from you._

_And if you see that I am changed and that I will be there for you, maybe you will offer your heart to me, _

_as I have done already to you. It will be forever yours my darling. _

_Now and ever._

_Love, _

_ Draco_

Not a bad sentiment he thought. His feelings for her were so strong it made his chest throb at the very thought of her. How he ever fell in love for this beautiful, brainy muggle-born he would never understand. But the fact of the matter was he did.

He was hopeless, and that scared him. He knew he could get any Slytherin girl he wished. Pansy threw herself over him day and night, suggesting much more then a 'friendship.' But he didn't want Pansy. He would have just used her before hand, not even would, more like did. But that was the old Draco. Not Hermione's Draco. He would change his soul for her if he could.

Grunting, he rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. Slowly he fell into a peaceful sleep.

--

"_Draco!" fourteen year old Hermione exclaimed, leaping into his arms._

_They met by the Womping Willow. Not many people ever ventured close to it and it was the perfect secret meeting spot for two star-crossed lovers. _

"_Should you not be helping Potty and Weasel figure out the clue for the next challenge?" he smiled._

"_Well, it's hard to get any word in now that they made up. Honestly, it's like they didn't speak for Twenty years!" she said shaking her head and frowning._

"_I don't mind though, they don't even notice I'm gone when they start talking." She hugged him._

_Draco held her close to him._

"_Better for us"_

"_Yes, I do enjoy this much better then being followed by Pansy" he grinned holding her, and remembering all the terrible things he'd said and done to her. How could he have, it didn't seem right. _

"_I'm sorry," he said as he buried his head into her bushy brown hair._

"_For what?" she asked curiously _

"_Calling you names. You know now that I have to keep up the act, but for actually meaning it before this year."_

"_Draco its past, I'm just happy to be here with you right now." She sighed and held him closer._

"_Umm… I wanted to ask you something Mione, but I don't quite know how to."_

_She looked up and him with a puzzled expression._

"_Ask away."_

"_Well… would it be… you know… alright if well, if I kissed you?"_

_Hermione's eyes went wide and softened._

"_Draco…I…"_

_He leaned into her placing his lips on hers. It was brief but made both of their knees buckle underneath them. Her lips were so soft, and it seemed Draco was developing a soft spot for a muggle-born. At this moment in time though, this thought was the last thing on his mind. Fire burned his lips as they __touched hers, his heart thumped against his rib cage. _

_As they broke apart Draco longed for her lips again. _

"_I should get back to the common room" she whispered._

"_So soon?" he asked, feeling disappointment wash through him._

"_Harry and Ron might be clueless for a while but when I don't put in conversation after an hour they tend to notice my absence," she smiled._

"_Alright, when can we meet again?" This attitude was not normally Draco's, but his emotions were all jumbled at the moment and his heart was speaking and not his quick witted brain._

"_Soon."_

_Draco watched as his beautiful G__ryffindor secret walked away from him, bushy brown hair trailing in the wind behind her. _

_Draco had always loved a challenge, and thrived even more for a secret. He now had both._

In his sleep Draco sighed as his dreams took him back through memories he shared with her. As of now, he was happy in his world, for in that world, he was her only love.


	4. Chapter 4 I Love You

**Note: i do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters! and i don't claime to. **

**_i think this chapter turned out really sweet. I'm in love with the idea of Ron and Hermione but i am also in love with the idea of DRACO and Hermione. ahhhh which to choose:)_**

**_I'm so excited to incorporate my new character, who will be comming shortly. I love this person! They are one of my new favorites and i'm working on it so i can do it justice. so they wont be in a large role for another few chapters BUT they will be mentioned very soon. Who could it possibly be?? (not in this chapter by the way up and comming ones) _**

**_PLEASEEEEE Review!! love to hear from you _**

**_xo _**

**--**

Hermione rubbed her eyes, blinking in the morning light washing in through the windows. Ginny moaned and rolled over onto her front, pulling her pillow over her head.

Yawning Hermione swung her legs over the side of the bed and slowly got up.

"Come on Gin," she sighed.

"Mppfff" Ginny said from under her pillow, the huff more muffled.

"Classes today remember?" Hermione smiled.

"Is it not the weekend YET?!" Ginny whined rolling onto her back and flipping the pillow down so she whacked Hermione in the head with it.

"HEY!" she exclaimed as her wild uncombed hair became a whirl of brown curls in front of her face.

Blindly she grabbed her own pillow off the bed and whacked Ginny with it playfully. Both girls giggled and Hermione flopped down on her friends bed when the rest of the girls in the room began groaning and shushing them. Ginny leaned over so her head was beside her friends.

"How are you and my idiot brother?" she asked smiling.

"Oh, umm, great Gin. He's amazing."

"I'm surprised he came back to finish his last year. I suppose it's only because of you he did, keep an eye on you and such," she laughed.

"No it's actually more like, I nagged him till he agreed," Hermione chuckled.

"That would do it."

"Is Harry alright? I haven't talked to him much lately."

"He's better then alright" Ginny winked.

Hermione turned to look at the girl sitting next to her, watching a huge grin slid across her face.

"What do you mean Gin?" she asked eyes going wide.

"Sorry, I don't kiss and tell," and with that Ginny brought her pillow down on Hermione's face starting another fit of giggling and pillow fighting.

"I'll get it out of you someday you know, you are in almost all my classes" Hermione said on their way to Potions.

"Yeah, that's true, but I sit with Harry and you with Ron so, you see where that plan comes out flawed?" Ginny smiled.

"I will corner you Gin, don't make me use my DA skills on you."

"I'm kind of counting on that." Both girls laughed.

--

Professor Slughorn stood at the front of the classroom with a smile on his face.

"Well now everyone settle down. In your seat Mr. Malfoy. Yes that's it."

"Alright then. Today we are going to review a bit of last year or your sixth year for those who did not attend last year."

The class murmured wondering what it was they would be reviewing. Hermione looked over at Harry and saw a troubled look on his face which made her giggle silently to herself. She knew he was missing his sixth year textbook that had notes in it from the half-blood prince. Ginny seemed to notice the same thing and whispered something to him that made him smile. Hermione raised an eyebrow at her friends and the both smiled back and waved.

"They creep me out when they do that," Ron whispered in Hermione's ear.

The class soon found out that the review was going to be on Everlasting Elixirs and everyone got to work. Slughorn walked around the class examining everyone's progress. Hermione's turned out perfectly; the potion she had been working on turned the appropriate color. Ron's on the other hand had started off alright then exploded in his face spraying everyone behind him with green goop. Slughorn chuckled and pat a very red Ronald on the back saying: "better luck next time Mr. Weasley. Try again tomorrow."

Ron grumbled the entire way to Herbology. As Hermione left Potions she noticed Draco glaring after her as she walked out of the room. She felt his eyes burning into the back of her head making her shiver.

--

The rest of the day went by fairly smoothly and they all ended up with a small load of homework which made Hermione surprisingly happy.

"Want to go for a walk?" Ron asked her after dinner that night as the four of them lounged in the common room.

"I'd love to," she said with a smile.

Ginny made a gagging noise at them with a smile and then went back to kissing Harry.

They had been in the common room for only half an hour and as soon as Hermione opened her mouth to ask Ginny a question she rammed her lips onto Harry's and never parted until they had left. Hermione knew it was Ginny's way of saying 'not now.'

Ron held her hand as they walked wordlessly around the lake, the sun almost completely set.

"Mione," he said stopping and turning her gently to face him. He rest his hand on her cheek stroking it gently with one of his large fingers. His face was very calm and a large goofy grin spread across his face. Pulling her head closer to his he kissed her softly. She felt a small spark on her lips as they touched his and it made her body tingle.

She placed her arms around his neck and he wrapped his own around her waist, kissing her deeply. Hermione leaned against a tree pulling Ron closer to her. He lifted her up and propped her against the trunk so their faces were level.

Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him, parting his lips with hers. He kissed her on her neck and a shiver ran up her spine. He was so amazing.

_**This was the way it was supposed to be, pure and sensitive not rough and unwanted like Draco had been**._ She thought to herself.

She pushed off from the tree and Ron was now holding her up his face buried in her shoulder kissing it. He set her down gently and looked at her. She had never seen so much love illuminate for one person's eyes in her entire life. It was like his entire heart and soul were placed in a picture of her behind them.

_**Draco never looked at me like this… had he? Why am I even thinking about that asshole anyways?!** _Hermione shook her head and focused on Ron. She loved him; there was no doubt in her mind.

"I love you Ron, so much," she told him quietly and kissed him. They had never told each other this out loud before, but she needed to tell him. She needed him to know.

The look of shock on his face was brief but then the expression softened and he kissed her once more.

"I love you too Hermione. More then words can ever describe."


	5. Chapter 5 Making of a Love Triangle

**NOTE! I do NOT own Harry Potter... though i wish i did. **

**_I've been updating alot in the past two days but i just can't stop myself. Be excited cause new character in a few more chapters. its definately about that time Draco got back to being Draco. hes gone a bit soft. lets spice him up a bit shall we?? alright... lets see what i can do:)_**

**_ Enjoy all! _**

_**LET IT BE KNOWN: I love the way I made Ginny. She is saucy and knows exactly what she wants, but is smart so don't think she will be doing anything tooooo bad. Don't get the wrong impression. Near the end of this chapter she goes a bit overboard but the way I'm going to portray them later on is just a respectful couple. Right now they are still getting over all the terrors of the year before and are trying to be together as much as possible but Harry is still going to be as respectful as he can be later on:) But I do enjoy Ginny's character immensely. hahahha**_

**Hope You ENJOY IT!:D woot:) ahhahah**

_**PLEAAASSEEEE: REVIEW!! Thanks so much:) **__** and Now... **___

--

Draco stood sat silently in the tree above where they were. His beautiful Hermione was kissing the Weasel and it was ripping his heart out. His jaw was locked, grey eyes unable to look away from his face. He could see the love in his eyes. Every damn time he looked at her. It was like watching a puppy follow the person he thought was his mother. Complete and utter adoration light up his features as he held her to him and kissed her.

Draco felt his breath catch in his lungs as his grip tightened around the branch on which he sat. He lowered his head, unable to look away from the two of them who were now against the tree. Hermione was wrapped around him kissing him. Draco couldn't even believe how much he wished he was Ron at this very moment. For it to be his lips on hers and for her to willingly allow him to kiss her. His body ached for it.

He watched them closely, especially Hermione's reactions. Then she said what he hoped she wouldn't. In those six words, his entire world shattered.

"I love you Ron, so much," she whispered, but it was loud enough for Draco to hear. Anger filled him, his mind raced. _She will love me, _he hissed under his breath. _She will._

--

Ron led her back to the castle, his mind racing and a permanent smile beamed on his freckled face. She loved him, finally he had no doubts. She was his, and only his. His heart was so full at the moment no one would be able to bring him down. Not even a new maroon Christmas sweater from his mother. He was loved by the one and only person he ever had loved. His world was complete and nothing would be able to get in their way.

Hermione was his.

As they wandered back into the common room, he was not surprised to see that Ginny was still attached to Harry's face.

"Bloody hell mate, would you get the heck off my sister… she does need air sometime you know."

"I'm the one that needs air!" Harry gasped as Ginny turned to scowl at her brother.

Hermione laughed and sat down beside Harry; Ron lay beside her with his head in her lap as she stroked his red hair.

"I hardly doubt that" Ron said rolling his eyes.

"You know Ronald, the last time I checked I was legally of age and could do what I wanted."

"That's what you think," Ron said stubbornly.

Ginny leaned over Harry and flicked Ron on the forehead.

"HEY! Geez Gin." Ron whined, frowning and rubbing his head.

Both Harry and Hermione looked at each other and burst out laughing. Neither of them would ever know the true feeling of sibling annoyance but it was very amusing to watch.

"I'm going to have a bath before I go to sleep," Ginny said as she got up and yawned.

Before turning to leave she made sure Ron's eyes were closed before winking at Harry. Hermione giggled and Harry went red. Ginny put one hand on her hip and deliberately swiveled them back and forth as she walked out the portrait to the prefect bathrooms. Harry just watched her leave before mumbling:

"Oh… umm … yes good to be clean. Wouldn't want to be dirty. I'm off to… same, g'night," and ran after Ginny.

Ron seemed to be asleep and not notice their obvious reason for leaving. Hermione chuckled to herself as she sat with him curled in her lap. He looked so small like that, almost like a child. His face was worry free and peaceful. This was the way she wanted him to stay, for him to never be hurt again. He didn't talk about it much, but she knew the death of his brother was eating him up inside.

She ran her fingers through his hair and his expression changed to a state of horror. He started squirming and mumbling "The spiders… stop running through my hair. Get 'em off."

"It's okay sweetie, there are no spiders," she told him softly.

"That's what you think," he mumbled back.

The common room was basically empty at this point, most students already in bed, with the exception of a few couples saying their last goodnights. Hermione lifted Ron's head up and placed it gently on a pillow she had laid on the floor. Then she maneuvered herself so she lay beside him and placed her head on his chest. The fire crackled beside them, dancing in the dim-lit room. Ron opened one of his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up closer to him.

"You let me dream of spiders Mione. Why didn't you wake me up?" he smiled.

"You looked so sweet asleep."

"They were running over my head. How is that sweet?"

"True, but your alright now. I won't let those bad spiders get you," she said kissing him.

"They'd never come near me with you around Hermione," he winked.

There they lay, beside the warm fire talking about nothing in particular but secretly to both of them, it was the best time they'd ever had together. No strings attached, no expectations, just closeness.

--

Draco jumped down from the tree and stalked into the castle. _If she won't figure out she loves me on her own, I guess I'm going to have to persuade her she does. Because she DOES love me. _

He followed on silent feet behind her and Weasley, careful not to make the slightest noise in the quiet castle. He could feel the happiness eliminating from Ron. He was always the worst at controlling his emotions. As soon as they got to the Gryffindor entrance he slunk in the shadow behind at nearby column and slid down the wall. Waiting around for her had seemed to become an unconscious habit of his lately. Every night he went to the lake hoping she would be there. Now he was outside her common room. Something was seriously wrong with him. What happened to the Draco everyone feared and was jealous of? Granger had torn him away and replaced him with a puppy dog, someone unable to hold his own.

Minutes after Hermione and Ron went in the other Weasley, Ginny and Potter came out. It was very disgusting the way they threw themselves over each other. Ginny had basically thrown him up against a wall and was kissing him. _Potter is such a sissy. If it was me, that girl would most definitely NOT be the one pinning me to the wall. _He chuckled to himself. Then Harry flipped her around so she was against the wall and started unbuttoning her shirt, kissing from her mouth down her body until she started moaning. _That's more like it Potter. Be the man for once. _

"Let's go have that bath now" Ginny said winking at him and pulling him along by his tie. Harry grabbed her waist and pulled her back to him, holding her as they walked away kissing her cheek. _Good lord that was disgusting. _To be truthful with himself, no matter how hard it was to admit, he wanted what they had. He thought of Hermione. _We will never be. I love Ron. _These were the words that she said to him every time he told her he loved her .Grinding his teeth he stood silently. He would NOT be turned down again. No matter what, Hermione will be his. Draco, the real Draco was coming back.

_No more Mr. Nice Guy. _He smirked, shoving his hands in his pockets and whistled down the corridor to the Slytherin common room.


	6. Chapter 6 Replacement Hermione

**NOTE! I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters, **

**But I did bring in a new character who is mentioned in the book at the end. I'm not going to tell you who because that would ruin a perfectly good plot:) so here she is. I like the way she looks, nothing was ever said about her in the book besides one small thing and she was never described or talked about other then a small note about her. Soooooo I decided to make her my own. I enjoy that and I like the way she is turning out in later chapters. So yay!! here is the next chapter **

_**ENJOY!! Please Review!! I Love to hear from you**_

**xo**

--

Asteria Greengrass sat in the Slytherin common room by the fire doodling on her potions homework. She only had to copy out the lesson into legible notes, but her mind wandered elsewhere. Besides, these were for the lesson two weeks from now and she was obviously farther along then the rest of her class. Her dark purple eyes flicked upward as the common room door slammed shut behind the tall blond boy. Her left eye twinkled, the small white dot beside the iris sending visions through her head.

Draco Malfoy flopped down onto the couch beside her, his eyes fierce and thoughtful. Asteria scanned his face, looking into his mind. She saw a girl with brown bushy hair, her face…the muggle-born Gryffindor girl, Hermione Granger. She was with the red haired boy, Ron Weasley. This seemed to make Draco furious.

"_Can I help you with anything_?" he asked her in his cool lazy tone.

Asteria snapped out of her trance.

"_Oh… sorry… just umm… thinking that's all. Homework you see…"_

"Its Asteria right? Daphne's sister."

"_Ye…yes… Draco right?"_ She knew who he was of course. She had watched him everyday since the day she arrived at Hogwarts six years ago. He was the same age as her sister and almost every Slytherin girl... and even some boys from their thoughts… liked him. Of course she had seen him even before she had gotten to Hogwarts, in her sisters mind and in visions even before that. Something about him drew her to him.

_"Yeah…"_ he said raising an eyebrow.

Her heart leapt in her chest and she smiled at him. He smiled back and she could see the wheels turning in his head. He was planning something, she was sure of it, but she was too distracted by his astonishing grey eyes to read his thoughts.

"_Well then, I best be off. Goodnight,"_ he said to her flicking his eyebrows and rising. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he whistled all the way to his room.

**_What a peculiar boy._**

_--_

_"Can I help you with anything?_" Draco asked the girl at his feet who had been staring at him, ruining his thoughts of how to make Granger see her love for him. The girl shook her head.

"_Oh… sorry… just umm… thinking that's all. Homework you see…"_

He recognized her. She was quiet, unlike her obnoxious sister, who had been best friends with Pansy. She was a beautiful girl. Her body was petite, no more then 5'2 and was your average size, not to thin. He liked that in a girl. She was hour-glass shaped, which suited her heart shaped face and long neck. Midnight black hair cascaded in a waterfall of slight curls around her face, looping at the bottom. Her skin was paler then snow and it glowed, reminding Draco of a star. Her voice was soft and flute like, her lips pouty and defined. He loved the color of them too, blood red. Her eyes looked wide at his sudden recognition of her. They were deep purple; the left eye had a small white dot beside the iris. It was very entrancing, almost hypnotizing. His favorite part about her was the dark blue streak of hair falling from her temple on the left side of her face.

_"Its Asteria right? Daphne's sister."_

He liked the way she stuttered a bit when he looked at her. He had never talked to her before tonight but she was pretty cute. Thoughts stirred in his head, bouncing from Hermione and Ron to a plan to make her see her love for himself.

Draco looked at the girl in front of him. She was very beautiful, obviously smart and seemed to hang onto every word he said. Then it hit him. The perfect way to make Hermione realize what she is missing out on is for her to see him with another girl. And not just any girl. One that almost matched herself in beauty and brains. A replacement Hermione.

It was perfect. He would take it slow with this one. He wasn't in any particular rush, seduce her here and there. It shouldn't be too hard. He was after all Draco Malfoy.

"Y_e…yes… Draco right?"_

"_Yeah…"_ he said raising an eyebrow. Being obnoxious and sarcastic was his trademark, its what he did.

"_Well then, I best be off. Goodnight,_" he said to her flicking his eyebrows and rising. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he whistled all the way to his room.

He watched her reaction out of the corner of his eye and chuckled to himself. Her expression was puzzled, but intrigued.

**_This is going to be too easy._**


	7. Chapter 7 Decisions and Visions

_**Note: I do NOT own Harry Potter or the characters and i do not claim to:)**_

**Here is the next chapter!! hope you enjoy it... i went through a day of not feeling like writing at all so yeahhhh lol you know how it is.**** I love Draco here because his mind is so clouded with everything you see both sides of him shine through, manipulative and sweet.  
**

**I love Asteria's character... just putting that out there. She isn't a true Slytherin.. or the Stereotype that is... coming soon:)**

**PLEASE!! REVIEW!! i love to hear from you.**

_**xo**_

--

_"Oi, Granger,"_ Draco whispered in her ear as he walked to his seat. He threw a small piece of folded paper onto her desk. Ron wasn't in class yet so she knew that was the only reason for his gesture. Rolling her eyes she looked at him as he nodded his head towards the paper, opening is eyes wide and flicking his eyebrows. _What a stooge_.

She carefully unfolded the paper under the desk, just as a precaution. In his neat handwriting was scrawled:

_**Meet me in the Room of Requirement**_

_**Lunchtime**_

Hermione turned and shook her head no. He frowned at her and nodded yes. Glaring at him she shook her head no again. His face turned expressionless and he shrugged mouthing '_your loss.'_

As she turned to face the front again, Ron was running down the isle towards her and tripped over the desk falling directly on top of her. Harry and Ginny, who had came in behind Ron snorted with laughter as they took their seats. Ron's ears turned a bright shade of pink as he fumbled in Hermione's lap, trying to get up and take his seat.

_"It's alright Ron, let me help you,"_ she said glaring at her friends who were still laughing. She didn't even want to look and see what Malfoy was doing.

_"Thanks…"_ Ron mumbled.

Hermione smiled at him and put her head on his shoulder. Behind her she heard the faintest grunt come from Draco's direction.

--

_Why she likes that buffoon I will never understand, _Draco thought to himself rolling his eyes, watching her peripherally the entire class. Ron was talking to her, whispering questions and joking around with her. She would laugh but every so often Draco caught glimpses of her head turn ever so slightly to peer over her shoulder at him, eyes flicking quickly backwards. She would take a deep sigh then and shivered as if ice flowed down her spine. This put a smug grin on his face, unable to control it. Maybe there was a bit of hope for lunchtime after all.

He wished he could read her mind. He would give anything for that ability.

Lunch came and went, Draco waited silently near the room of requirement. He locked his jaw as the time came to go to class once more. _She really didn't come. Is she that stubborn? _He wanted to scream, punch a wall. Anything to get the anger out that was bubbling inside him.

_If that's the way she wants to play__… let the games begin. _Too many times had he let her slide back into his mind. Too many times had she turned him down. Too many times he thought of being strong, the real Draco, but backed down. No more. Never again.

He would not be fucked over any more.

--

Asteria followed him with her mind. Since the day he spoke to her it was hard to keep his thoughts out of her head. She heard his pain and hated Hermione Granger for causing it. How could one girl be so…ugh… It wasn't right. Draco's mind was more complex then anyone's she had ever witnessed. It was a constant movement, thoughts flowing in and smart comebacks going out. Never resting.

It was a bit much for her to handle. She had never learned to completely block out incoming thoughts from other people and she wasn't equipped for the impact Draco's mind had on her. She had never told anyone of her abilities and therefore never had any support in helping or controlling them.

She didn't mind though mostly. It was better that people didn't know. It gave her a slight edge, knowing when to speak or when to be quiet, or mostly others emotions. It had always helped her in social situations which, contrary to what others might think because of her secret ability, she was terrified of incase she said or did something wrong. It also made her mind stronger, always having to be careful what she said incase she got caught replying to a question that was not asked allowed or speaking out of context because of something from someone's mind. That she did learn to control.

One thing that did bother her though, was the visions. She couldn't turn them on and off as much as thoughts. They came and went as they pleased making her seem more dazed then even Luna Lovegood was. Her sister had always made fun of poor Luna, but in reality she made fun of everyone, including Pansy who was her best friend. Daphne wasn't the nicest person. Slytherins reputation came from people like her and the darker wizards and witches before her. Her attitude repulsed Asteria and she regretted being a Slytherin herself now that she knew the stereotype that went along with it.

She walked slowly towards where Draco's angry thoughts were coming from. The energy coming from his mind was terribly dark. She hadn't felt this type of hostility since last year when the Dark Lord was still roaming, making the worst changes Hogwarts had ever seen, even compared to Professor Umbridge during her third year.

The path of thoughts lead towards the Slytherin common room. So many emotions zoomed through his mind it made Asteria's head throb. Placing a finger on her temple she entered the common room and saw the tall, blond boy pacing in front of the fire.

_How will come about this? _He thought, unnoticing Asteria's appearance.

_Play the field and see if she bites first?? Her sister would have jumped at the chance to get with me, but she seems different. __Not immature like her sister was. _

Asteria's mind flashed with a vision of Daphne throwing herself onto Draco as he sat on the couch she stood beside. Her sisters blond hair caressed his face as she sat down on his lap. His eyes were different, the same grey but more cocky, and anxious. Daphne kissed him and whispered "we can be our little secret. Pansy will never know anything."

The scene flashed again and it was her sitting on his lap in the same spot on the couch. Her brilliant black hair tied up with a silver ribbon. He was kissing her and her real lips felt the softness of his. She smiled as the vision stood there, his grey eyes now warm and compassionate. It was a shame to have to focus on something else.

Shaking her head Asteria snapped herself back to reality. It was a wonder to her that Draco hadn't noticed her yet. He was staring into the fire as if the answer would pop up out of the flames. He was right though. Her sister was very immature and Asteria prided herself on being her opposite.

_Normal tricks might not work on her. _His mind paced easing a bit as he pulled his thoughts more together, his brow furrowed in deep concentration.

_Sweet talk? Should I get to know her more or go straight to flirting? Why is it so hard, it never was before? Why am I unable to think like myself? It shouldn't be this hard to be me…_

Asteria cleared her throat. She hated seeing him like this, it was devastating for her. She had always loved the way he was, even if his thoughts tended to be scandalous. But there had always been something about him that drew her to him. A vision she had before she came to Hogwarts. She could see it clear as day even now, six years later. It was a memory for the future, one that she thought of every day.

_**It was a bright clean smelling day. The kind of day one can only describe as mid fall. Leaves of all colors danced in the wind, playing with each other as the pranced creating a beautiful **__**ballet across the air above. Asteria knew who she was. It looked like her, only older and more grown up, though only a few years older twenty. Her black hair was longer, much past the shoulder length she wore it at now. She had always wanted to grow it but it had always been more hassle to keep it long. **_

_**The grown up Asteria sat on a lovely white double seated tree swing. The long white chains clung to the sturdy branch, moving slowly in the light breeze. It was made of cream colored wood with soft delicate cream lacey cushions covering it. She pushed herself calmly with her leg, the wind blowing her glowing curls behind her. She hummed quietly to herself the song he used to whistle. It was a beautiful song to her now, the words escaped her, but the melody was clear as a bell. **_

_**She stopped as she felt a gentle hand rest on her shoulder. Turning, she saw a beautiful man with blond hair and grey eyes. They were warm and inviting as he walked around and sat next to her holding her in his arms. She curled in towards his chest feeling his slow breathing move her head up and down. She closed her eyes, the moment serine. **_

"_Beautiful…" __**he whispered into her hair.**_

"_Isn't it?" __**she asked him. **_

"_Positively breathtaking."_

"_The sun hasn't been this warm in a while."_

"_I wasn't talking about the weather love." __**He looked down at her and smiled.**_

_**Her face brightened with crimson, cheeks flushing. **_

"_I like that… being able to still make you blush."_

"_Don't ever stop trying,"__** she smiled. **_

_**Slowly the scene expanded and she could see the full effect of the picture. Asteria moved effortlessly closer to him lifting her legs and curling up in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her slightly expanded waist, placing large hands on her stomach and smiling. **_

"_I love you…" __**he whispered.**_

--

Draco turned sharply at the sudden noise behind him, eyes flashing. A smile crept slowly across his face. _How to do this right…_he thought.

Asteria looked deeply into his mind and saw a picture of Hermione being replaced by herself. She knew, deep down that Draco would only be using her to get to Hermione, but for some reason she need that. She needed to be close to him, near the only one she had ever loved. To feel his lips on her own… it was all she had ever needed.

"_Are you alright?"_ she asked him, already knowing he would shrug off whatever he was feeling. He was going to move in on her and he was focused on the task at hand. Hermione being jealous of his moving on so fast like she had with Ron. He was sure it would strike a soft spot, opening a new wound in the girl he was so madly in love with, unable to let go and understand she was happy the way it was now.

"_Yeah, just thinking…"_

"_Of what? I've been told I'm a good listener."_

"_Oh, you wouldn't want to hear it. It's stupid really…"_

"_Draco Malfoy doesn't want to talk about himself! Hold the phone, call the news, the earth has stopped turning."_ She did a mock impression of overacted terror, eyes wide.

Draco chuckled and sat down on the couch, patting the seat beside him gently.

"_You're a witty one aren't you?"_ he smiled.

"_Meh… I try,"_ she shrugged and smiled back.

"_So what seems to be on your mind?"_

"_Girl troubles" _he winced.

"_No way! Draco Malfoy doesn't have girl troubles… he may have too many girls at a time which could turn into trouble… but not trouble getting a girl."_

"_Yeah… that's what I've been thinking too."_

"_Draco, you're a bit full of yourself…you know that right?"_

"_You're the one who confirmed my theory."_

"_It's called sarcasm."_

"_Sarcasm eh?"_

"_Yes, you know : __witty language used to convey insults or scorn…A form of humour that is marked by mocking with irony, sometimes conveyed in speech with vocal over-emphasis; An act of sarcasm…A cutting, often ironic, form of wit intended to make its victim the butt of contempt or ridicule..."_

"_Woah, slow down miss dictionary," _he laughed.

"_Sorry… I get a bit carried away sometimes…" _she blushed.

"_Nahh… it's kind of cute," _he winked at her. _Nice eyes too…_ he thought to himself.

Asteria smiled at him and he smiled back. She wondered if all this was just an act to get her to like him. He didn't need it she already did, but this was the Draco she knew from her vision. The sweet, sensitive, witty guy who wasn't afraid to tell it like it was. _This is Draco… no act, no pretence… the true him…_ she decided quietly.

"_Aw, really?? It annoys the heck out of my sister,"_ she rolled her eyes.

"_Your sister annoys the heck out of me…" _he cringed and Asteria saw a flash of memory in his mind of Daphne talking for ages and Draco making out with her just to shut her up. He soon realized how big a mistake that was because then she thought that they were a couple. Asteria giggled silently to herself at the face he made as he witnessed this again in his mind and shivered in disgust.

"_She'd be really sad to hear that, you were her favourite," _she winked.

"_Good lord… she told you about… 'us'"_

"_Not exactly, she told everyone in my family and I happened to hear it through the wall."_ This was somewhat true, since it really did happen, but she had heard it in Daphne's thoughts first.

"_Great…" _he mumbled.

"_So who is this girl anyways?" _she asked, trying to get back on topic.

"_A girl."_

"_But who?"_

"_A pretty girl."_

"_That really narrows it down…"_ she rolled her eyes.

"_I'll let you think about it for a little while," _he smiled.

"_Great…" _she laughed as he got up and winked before running to his room.

_I've said this before and I will say it again… what a confusing boy…_


	8. Chapter 8 Tease

**Note! I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters and i don't claime to! **

**Now that we have that settled.. HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER:D I am really starting to like Asteria. She is beginning to remind me of a friend of mine. I love it. I hope your enjoying it so far. Next chapter after this one will be up shortly. For some reason I am able to write all day long one day and can't write squat for the next week! ahahah. So i'm hopeing to get done a couple more chapters today if i'm able to. **

**Please!! Review and Comment!... I loveee hearing from you.**

**xoxo**

--

It had been a week since Asteria had spoken to Draco and she hadn't gotten up the nerve to talk to him since. He has immersed himself in school work, even though there wasn't much he didn't save from last year. She saw that he was just adding onto the assignments he had already done, but he was researching more, obviously hoping to be able to get a better job from talent and not be turned down because of his background.

Everyone knew his father had been a death eater. Draco himself had been but he had never had the drive to kill the way the rest of the death eaters had. He felt remorse and was ill his entire seventh year because of it.

Asteria remembered his face, worn and tired. It was like someone had come and sucked the life out of him. It was a terrible thing to watch. Now she liked to see that he was doing better. He had disowned his parents, his father and mother had gone to prison for following Voldemort. Only select people knew that Draco had been a death eater, which would give him a better chance later on in life and the reason he had escaped being sent to Askaban.

There he sat in front of her scribbling notes. His brow was furrowed in concentration.

"Bugger this…" he said scratching out what he was writing.

Taking a deep breath, she walked over and sat down next to him.

"Would you like some help?" she offered mockingly sweet.

"You wouldn't know this stuff" he said looking up and smiling.

"Your only sixth year, this is seventh year work."

"I know a lot more then you think."

"Oh is that so?"

"Yes. Just think of me as a wannabe Hermione Granger… brain wise that is."

"Well then, would you like to write the essay for me? Slughorn has got the entire class writing more then even Snape used to."

Asteria laughed.

"I said I would help you didn't I?"

Draco chuckled.

"Before I do that though, you have to tell me something."

"Depends on what it is," he smiled.

"If you don't tell me, I won't help you," she pouted jokingly, her normally pouty bottom lip jutting outward, brows squished together and eyes as round as saucers.

"Well if you look at me like that, how can I say no?"

Blushing, Asteria pushed his shoulder lightly and fluttered her eyelashes at him. Draco laughed and shoved her back.

"Who was the 'girl' you were having problems with?"

"You're still wondering about that?"

"…Well… yeah."

"Alright. I'll tell you but you have to promise not to laugh at me alright?"

"Cross my heart" she said as she motioned an x across her chest with her index finger.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore anyway; I have a new girl in mind."

"So your not going to tell me" she frowned.

"I don't need to. That other girl was… interesting. But I have moved on. She refused to go out with me. Rejection isn't too good on the ego."

"I am not worried at all about your ego Draco. It's already bigger then Hogwarts."

"Thanks…" he rolled his eyes.

"You walked right into it. How could I not take an opening like that?" she teased.

"Alright, I'll let it slide. But enough with the teasing, I'm much better at it then you are."

"Not really, but I'll let you think that." She smiled at him and he grinned back.

"So, who is this new girl? Do I know her?"

_Yes you do. How do I tell her it's her I've picked to make Hermione jealous? She's a very nice girl. Am I doing the right thing by using her like this? Don't second guess Draco. Just do it, be you. No more being some pansy-ass…_

"Yeah, you could say that," he grinned.

Asteria had heard his thoughts and expected her heart to wrench in her chest. She waited for it but it never came. All she could think of was his second thoughts about hurting her. He thought she was nice and that was a start. She would help him in any way she could because then maybe he would see how wonderful she was and forget all about Hermione. She was sure it would happen.

"Would you stop beating around the bush and just tell me already?"

"No, you get to guess."

"I'm not guessing. How about this; I ask you and you answer me. Alright? Alright…"

"Ask away."

"Who is this new girl?"

"I like your hair," he said reaching out and twirling the blue lock at the side of her face with his finger.

"It's very soft and nice."

"Don't change the subject!" she laughed.

"Alright. You're very beautiful Asteria."

"Thank you. But that doesn't answer my question." He thought she was beautiful. Her stomach was filled with butterflies as she looked into his grey eyes.

_Just ask her you dolt. "Asteria will you go out with me?" Why is that so hard to say?_

"You're very funny too. You're not immature like a lot of the other girls here. I like that a lot."

"What are you getting at Malfoy?" she questioned.

"Alright. No more stalling. I really like you Asteria, and I was hoping you liked me back."

"Draco... I…"

Now that the moment had come she couldn't get out the 'I like you too Draco' part.

"So, what do you think? Words would be nice" he smiled.

"I… well… I like you too Draco."

He sighed. Was it of relief? It kind of sounded like that to Asteria. He wasn't thinking of anything at the moment that would make the sigh clear but his reaction seemed to have shocked him too.

"I was wondering, since the trip to Hogsmead is coming up; if you wanted to go out with me… go together that is."

"Are you asking me on a date?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, I am."

"Then, in that case, yes I would love to go with you."

"Great, it's a date."

"So, what now?" she asked.

"You could help me with this damn potions assignment."

Asteria laughed at him and he smiled back at her. They worked for hours talking and laughing. He had really lightened up around her and she began to wonder to herself if the Draco Malfoy Draco had convinced the world and himself of was who he truly was.

Either way, she liked her Draco the best.

--

Days past and Asteria was never out of Draco's sight. They sat together at each meal and walked hand in hand through the halls. A few times she saw Hermione glance over her shoulder, her expression blank and her thoughts were clouded. It was as if she didn't know what to think about Draco's new relationship. She didn't know weather it was a good thing or if she was a bit jealous. Even if she was, she would never admit it to herself. When Hermione saw that she had caught her staring, Asteria would just smile at her. Truthfully, it was a bit satisfying.

The night before the next trip to Hogsmead, as everyone was settling into their seats for dinner, Professor McGonagle stood at the teachers table and held her hands up asking for silence.

"Now students, it has been my duty to inform you that since the holidays are coming up, Hogwarts will be holding a ball."

It seemed like every girl in the room started to speak at once, their faces lit up in excitement. Just as it had during the Triwizard year, on top of all the girls twittering each single boy looked scared and groaned. A ball meant a dance, which meant that the boys would have to be the ones to ask and get turned down. Malfoy looked over at Hermione to see if she was looking at him. When he saw she was looking at Ron he turned to Asteria and smiled.

McGonagle cleared her throat and waited for the chatter to die down before speaking again.

"The theme is a Masquerade and each of you should come in costume. Use your Hogsmead time wisely because there will be no other times for you to get appropriate attire. Now that we have that settled, let us eat."

"Sounds interesting, doesn't it?" Draco asked Asteria as he piled food onto his plate.

"Sure, I guess. If you like to dance that is."

"You don't like to dance?" he asked looking at her.

"I didn't say that, I was just pointing out that some people don't" she smiled at him.

"Good, you had me a bit sad there for a second."

"Oh? How come?"

"Well, if you didn't like to dance, I would have to find someone else to take and that wouldn't be any fun for me now would it?"

"Are you asking me to go with you?"

"Was I that obvious?" he rolled his eyes and winked at her.

"We'll see how Hogsmead goes first," she laughed.

"Owch, a maybe? What if I don't want to go with you now," he said raising his eyebrows.

"Then I guess I'll just have to find someone else to go with now won't I?" she said matching his expression.

_Tease, _he thought to himself making her smile.

"You're a mean girl love," he told her smirking.

Asteria shrugged.

"Well, I gotta keep you wanting more now don't I?"

"So is that a yes?"

"We'll see..." she said smirking at him.

_How is she able to do that? Am I losing my touch? First Hermione playing hard to get and now her! Damn Draco, you've got to step up your game. After Hogsmead she will be head over heels for you. _

Asteria found it hilarious how he spoke inside his head as if he was someone else giving himself advice. It was positively adorable.

After dinner she took his hand and they walked together to the common room. On the way out of the great hall Asteria noticed Hermione watching them as they went past. Her brown eyes were like daggers as she met Draco's grey ones. He raised his eyebrows as Hermione snatched Ron's hand and dragged him out of the great hall. Ron hastily dropped what he was eating and followed her out, all the while eyeing the last piece of chicken on his plate he would never get to eat. Asteria giggled at the three thoughts that came into her head.

_Asshole. _

_Jealous much?_

_But I was almost done._

The three thoughts came and went quickly but she could hear the expression behind each. Hermione was very annoyed, Draco was very cocky and Ron had a longing for that last piece of chicken that only a boy or a very hungry person would understand.

--


	9. Chapter 9 Together

**HEYY!! OKAY! so once again... I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the Characters and I don't claime to...**

**Cuuutee lol. I like the relationships in this. Love Ron and his goofy sensitive side, Harry and his retarded lovey dovey side, Ginny calming down a bit ... but not tooo much ;) Hermione figuring things out AND A NEW RELATIONSHIP! WOOOOTT!**

**so get ready cause its comming at you reaaaal soon:)**

**Now... PLEASE! Read and Review and send comments! i love hearing from you soo please. Critisize me! i love it:p hahhha**

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter**

**xo**

--

Hermione had stopped Ron outside the doors and kissed him roughly. His eyes were wide for a moment as he was trying to understand what was going on but he finally relaxed into her, thinking if she was in a weird mood it was only best to go with her then question it.

_Plus if she is kissing me, why object?_

Draco made a gagging noise as he walked past them rolling his eyes but Ron pretended not to notice. He pulled away from Hermione and smiled at her looking into her eyes.

"Want to go for a short walk?" he asked her taking her hand.

Hermione smiled at him, as she looked back at him her eyes softened and she nodded.

Ron led her gently away from where Draco had lingered, the beautiful girl who was holding his hand was looking at all three of them with an un-readable expression on her face. He noticed that she had purple eyes, which was curious. He had never seen anything like them before. She looked almost like a darker version of a Veela. Her hair was black as midnight with a blue lock of hair at the side of her face. Her skin was pale and had that same glowing shine like from the moon on a clear night.

The girl turned her head as if she heard that he was thinking about her. She frowned at him, almost questioning. He smiled at her and walked outside, Hermione at his side.

As soon as they were outside the door and out of sight, Ron pulled her to him and kissed her. He put his hand on her head and cradled it, his other hand holding her body to his.

"I couldn't wait," he smiled at her.

"Mmm… me neither." She kissed him again and wrapped her arms around his neck stroking his hair.

"Did you notice how weird Malfoy was being? He kept looking at you…" Ron asked pulling away and looking at her.

"He's an idiot. Don't worry about him, he's just being Malfoy."

She kissed him again keeping her lips on his and parting them with her own. He tried to pull away to comment on what she had last said but she didn't let him and held him tighter. After a second or two Ron gave up, melting back into her arms and lifting her off the ground into his strong grasp. He turned with her in his arms and placed her gently against the castle wall, pressing his body into hers. His hands slid up and down her sides as he left her mouth and made his way down to her neck.

She sighed and kissed his forehead.

"It's getting late," he mumbled.

"You're right," she said looking out at the darkening sky.

"Besides, we can always finish this inside." She smiled at him and took his hand leading him back to the common room.

"I wonder where Harry and Ginny are," Ron asked looking around the common room as Hermione followed behind him. The entire room was empty for a change, probably because everyone was anxious for tomorrow's trip and wanted to rest.

"Who cares, we have the room to ourselves!"

"True…" he threw her onto the couch playfully and lay down beside her kissing her.

Hermione melted into his arms as they surrounded her and cuddled into his chest. With the wave of her wand a small fire burst into existence in the fire place. Ron took out the deluminator Dumbledore had given him and stole all the light from the room so the only light left was the crackling fire.

"What to do now?" she asked him.

"Being here with you is enough," he told her quietly.

"I'm so happy, I don't know if I could handle anything more."

She looked at him, his long arm the cushion for her head. They were perfectly leveled, face to face. He lay on his side so she would have more room to lay flat on her back, his arm that rest below her head proped him up so that he was looking down at her. His expression was soft. She reached up and caressed his face with her hand.

"You don't want anything else?" she asked him curiously.

"What do you mean by 'anything else'?"

"You know… something more. More out of our relationship then your already getting."

"Hermione, I love you. I want you more then you could ever know. But I want you to be ready and want it as much as I do."

Her heart lept in her chest. He was so sweet to her.

"So for now and as long as you need, I'm happy with you in my arms just being. No strings attached. I don't want anything from you that your not comfortable with. I just want you. My Hermione, nothing else."

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes as she looked into his. _How was I even remotly jealous of Draco's new girl today? Everyone should be jealous of me. Ron is more then I could have ever asked for. Draco is in the past, and I will never betray Ron… ever._

" Don't cry Mione." He took one of his fingers and gently wiped away a tear that had escaped her eye.

"I love you Ron…" she said and reached up to kiss him.

They lay there for a while, no one came down or disturbed them. They just lay together in silence enjoying eachothers company. She was in Rons arms, and she didn't need anything else. He was perfect, no matter how much they dissagreed with eachother or fought, she knew he would never leave her. He was hers, now she would be his. She had to let go of Draco forever, at what ever cost.

"Ron…" she whispered.

"Mmhm…" he murmured.

"What if I told you I was ready?"

"Ready for what Mione?"

She looked at him and saw his eyes were closed, his face calm and peaceful.

"Ready for what you want."

He opened his eyes slowly and looked at her.

"What is it that you think I want?"

"More… to be closer then we've ever been. I'm ready… or at least I'm getting there."

He moved his hands tighter around her and pulled her closer.

"I'm in no rush. We have our whole lives. Take your time Mione… I'll always be here."

"Your too good for me Ronald Weasley," she smiled.

"Yeah I know, but you have your bright spots too," he laughed.

Hermione rolled her eyes and kissed him. Reluctantly she loosened his grasp and sat up.

"Time for bed I think."

"Aww, already? Can't we just sleep here… together?"

"I wish we could, but… we are still at school Ronald, rules need to be followed."

"And there is the Hermione we all know and love," he grumbled.

"Go to sleep Ron, I'll see you in the morning."

With that she kissed him and went off to her room. That night she slept well, dreaming of her boyfriend and true love. Not only was it a sweet dream, Ron had crushed Draco's head underneath his foot which made her happy. _Now if only that could be done in real life…_

--

Ginny was amazed at how much Harry meant to her. Now that she was with him, it was completely and entirly mindboggeling. She couldn't describe the way she felt, like I love you wasn't enough. She needed him, and it scared her. She had always been strong and independent, even though she was quiet she knew what she wanted and fought to get it. Now all she wanted was him. It hurt when she wasn't with him, it was like floating on air when she was. But what hurt the most is that she wished with all her heart if she could truly know how he felt about her. Sure, he told her he loved her, but with all the love she felt for him, how could she not feel insecure about his love for her?

He had taken his invisibility cloak with him to dinner and snuck her out under it. They camped out under the stars for hours, her in his arms. It was amazing, and she couldn't help but feel the need for more. She wanted him, like she had never wanted anything before.

Harry had brought blankets, a couple sweaters and hats for both of them since the weather was changing and had become quite cold for the beginning of November.

She turned onto her stomach to look at him, his eyes were closed behind his glasses, his light breathing moving his chest up and down.

"Harry…" she whispered quietly.

He opened his eyes and looked at her smiling.

"Yeah Gin?"

"You love me…right?"

Harry sat up straight and pulled her up with him. He pulled her closer to his chest and wraped his arms around her locking her there.

"More and more every day, if that is even possible. I don't understand how I could love you any more then I already do, but here we are and its already more then yesterday and the day before that. My chest might actually burst."

"Your really cheesy, you know that?" she giggled.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No… I like cheese. Cheese is good." She kissed his chest and looked up at his beaming face.

"What about you, do you love me?"

"More then words could ever describe."

He leaned down and kissed her. As he did so she pushed him lightly down so she was laying ontop of him. There they lay for a while holding eachother as tight as they could, the stars twinkling above them, the world quiet.

"I think we should get back inside." Harry told her quietly.

"Already?" she whined.

"Its almost sunrise Gin."

She turned and looked up at the sky, the morning light shining lightly in the distance.

"Damn, stupid sun." She smiled at him then threw the invisibility cloak over both of them. Quietly they made there way back to Griffindor tower and into their rooms to get a few hours sleep before the Hogsmead trip that day.

--

Hermione awoke, groggy and still tired. Lazily she tossed her legs over the side of her bed and flopped down onto Ginny's.

"Hmmpff" was all her friend said, too tired to try and push Hermione off.

"Uhhgg… why is it morning already?" Hermione sighed.

"Because the damn sun came up," Ginny replied, eyes still shut.

"Stupid sun."

"Hear hear."

"When did you get in?" Hermione asked, remembering Ginny had not been in her bed when she had gone to sleep.

"An hour or so ago?"

Hermione turned to look at Ginny, her brows scrunched together, questioning.

"Ginny…"

Ginny opened her eyes to look at her friend and smiled at her expression.

"Don't worry, we don't do anything like that." She giggled.

"Just be careful alright?"

"Don't worry! Don't you think I would tell you if we were… you know?" she raised her eyebrows and winked at her.

"I should hope so!"

"Good. Well then have faith that you're my best friend and I tell you everything important!"

Ginny brought her pillow down on Hermiones face and hugged her before her friend could retaliate.

Both sat up and groaned, their tired bodies protesting movement.

"Time to get dressed…"

--

The girls made there way downstairs to eat some breakfast, the boys came along minutes later looking almost dead. As soon as Ron saw the food though, his face became more awake and rushed over to where Hermione and Ginny were seated.

"Morning!" he said shoveing sausage onto his plate.

"Your in a good mood," Hermione smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"Of course he is, there is food on the table," Ginny said making Harry smile.

"Shut up" Ron managed through his mouthful of eggs.

The students in the great hall ate quickly wanting to get going. There were exceptions to this trip since every student was invited to go to the ball, every student was allowed to go to Hogsmead this one time. Murmurs of excitement rang through the hall as the prefects lined their students and explained the rules. They were basic: you can go anywhere you wish as long as you stay with a friend. Meet back at the appropriate time and don't stray too far.

When they arrived the students all split off into groups. Luna and Neville walked up to Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny.

"Hey Guys!" Neville exclaimed.

"Neville, Luna!" Ginny ran and gave them both a hug.

"Hows working with Professor Sprout mate?" Harry asked slapping Neville on the back.

"Oh its great, just fantastic. Everyone really listens to me, Pomona knows everything there is to know about everything. But since I've been doing such a great job teaching she has been letting me teach complete classes!"

"Isn't that wonderful?" Luna asked in her soft airy voice. She smiled at Neville and kissed him on the cheek.

Harry and Ron exchanged puzzled glances. Neither of them knew they were together.

"Well girls, I think its time we left the boys alone so we can do some SHOPPING!" Ginny exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air and grinning from ear to ear. Luna kissed Neville goodbye and waited for the others to do the same. Hermione grabbed Ron and kissed him softly. Ginny threw herself onto Harry and kissed him with such force after a minute of them not breaking apart Ron started to clear his throat and grumble under his breath something about "making my little sister into a whore."

When they finally broke apart Harry looked as if he was going to collapse, his face twisted into a goofy love struck grin. Ginny kissed him quickly one more time and he waved foolishly as the girls walked away arm in arm.

"Honestly Harry, she's my sister! Have some decency!" Ron punched Harry in the arm playfully. Harry was still dreamy eyed and waving, not even noticing Ron.

"I think it's Ginny that needs to learn some control," Neville laughed.

Ron furrowed his brows at his friend and shrugged after thinking about what had just happened.

"Alright boys, lets go SHOPPING!" Ron exclaimed mimicking his sister.

Both Harry and Neville pushed him at the same time laughing and walked in the opposite direction the girls had.

"So Neville, Luna eh?"

"Yeah! Why didn't you tell us mate?"

"Oh, I… well, she is something isn't she?" he smiled.

"When man!"

"Well, last year we got to be close, defying authority and such. She wrote me all summer and when we got back I decided to pluck up the courage and ask her out. I didn't think she would like me…. But she said yes and here we are."

Ron and Harry looked at each other and smiled.

"That's all your going to give us man?"

Neville looked at both of them and smiled.

"For now…"

--

"Luna! Neville, really!! Why didn't you tell us? We've barely seen you both since we got back."

"Well, there isn't really much to tell. He asked me to be his girlfriend. I didn't know if he liked me, I definitely liked him. Then when he asked me I basically jumped him!"

"So! How is it going?" Ginny exclaimed.

"So well guys. He is the sweetest person I've ever met in my life."

Luna was beaming. Both Hermione and Ginny knew both were the perfect pair. Neither one of them had been in the 'in crowd' until they found friendship with their friends now. They had always been portrayed as the odd outcasts. Now they had found love in each other and both girls could see that no one was better suited for one another then Neville and Luna were.

"So how are your new loves?" Luna asked as they made their way towards the dress shop.

"Brilliant!" both girls said at the same time. Each looked at the others and laughed.

"How is my brother treating you Hermione? Not being too much of a git is he?"

"Not at all Gin, he's… amazing." Her face had softened as she spoke of Ginny's brother making the other two giggle.

"What about Harry?" asked Luna turning to Ginny.

"He's better then amazing. He is… I can't even explain it."

They were now in front of the dress shop and walked inside into the warm air. Each was happy to be in each others company, talking and giggling. The small bell rang onto of the door as they pushed it open. The room was filled with ball gowns and each of the girl's mouths fell open at the beauty of them all. There was a long, wide isle from where they stood to the back of the room where there was a large, circular level with three small steps leading up to it. The level had three large mirrors, one in front and two beside the first on opposite sides. Beside those mirrors on each side was another three steps leading down a hallway to two larger rooms broken up into change rooms.

Not many girls were in here yet and all three were happy that they had decided to come right away. Once they got their dresses they would be able to spend some more time with their men like they used to be, all together having fun.

"Ginny! Look at this one! It would be perfect for you!" Hermione exclaimed running over to a long floor length, elegant emerald green dress placed on a mannequin.

The neck cut down in a deep v shape, plunging to below her rib cage. It had thin straps flowing towards the back creating an outline of a 3-D x down to just below her hips. The back was almost completely open except for three large rhombus shapes with diamonds inside it from the neck down attached with small thin material from the straps. The lower back came down from her side opening fully then down to the small of her back and came into a V ending with the last rhombus followed by material. Below the bust was a line of diamonds following the bust line, on the left side from the center three different length chains of diamonds flowed down and around her lower chest, waist and hips.

It was a heavy satin material and Ginny ran towards it looking it up and down.

"It's gorgeous!" she exclaimed hugging Hermione.

"Why don't you try it on?" Luna asked her smiling.

"Try and stop me!"

"Excuse me? Could my friend try this on?" Hermione turned and asked the small shop witch who had been lingering nearby.

"Of course" she said with a smile as she picked it up off the mannequin and handed it to Ginny. With a squeal she followed her into the back room to try it on.

Both Luna and Hermione walked together through out the store, neither seeing anything that really wowed them for themselves.

"How does it fit Gin?" Hermione called to her friend in the change room.

"Hurry up and find a dress you two! I want to come out when you guys are ready!"

There was a small gasp from behind her as Luna picked up a light aquamarine blue dress. It was strapless and was almost princess-like. The bust was covered in a beautiful swirled pattern of crystals. Under the bust and down to just above the waist was scrunched blue material followed by another swirled crystal pattern above the hips. Below that the dress flowed out in an elegant poof, the material crinoline like flowing softly away from the waist.

"Luna that is perfect for you! Go back with Ginny, I'll try and hurry."

"Take your time Hermione, you want it to be right." And she hurried off to try the dress on.

"Where to look…" Hermione mumbled to herself. She wanted something nice, easy to accessorize and easy to match a mask with. Sighing she scanned the isles, the small witch watching her with a smirk on her face.

"Can I help you find something miss?" she asked in her fluty voice.

"Actually… I'm not too sure what I want. So I don't know how you can help me."

"Well then, don't worry dear I will find you something."

The little witch sped up the isle they were in searching quickly through the dresses. Then something towards the back of the room caught her attention. There beside the wall was one of the most beautiful dresses Hermione had ever seen.

It was perfectly white and strapless. The top of it heart was shaped dipping down to mid cleavage point. The material was scrunched around the bust line then making its way scrunching down ward around the waist. It would give the perfect hour-glass shape. From the top at the sides the same type of material layered on top of it, coming down and around the waist just above her hip into the center bunching into a loop of material then flowing down towards the ground in a straight light fabric. From the loop it created small pleats from the center outward.

In between the point of the heart shaped top of the dress was light purple, blue and white gems in an organized mess at the center and creating long scatters of gems flowing away towards and around the bust, under the bust, towards the bottom of the rib cage and down the waist to the V where the material looped.

The witch pulled it off the mannequin it was placed on and handed it to Hermione.

"A beautiful dress for a beautiful girl," the witch smiled sweetly.

"Thank you very much!" she exclaimed and ran towards the change rooms.

"I found one guys! Just give me a minute."

Hermione could hear Ginny and Luna chatting in the change rooms beside her own as she slipped the dress on.

It fit like a glove, accentuating all the right parts of her body.

"Alright girls, are we ready to reveal ourselves?" Ginny exclaimed.

The three girls opened their doors and walked out to the level with the mirrors. They all stared at each other in awe. The dresses they found suited each other so well, they looked more mature.

"Luna, Ginny. You look amazing!" Hermione told them, her eyes looking them up and down.

"And look at you Hermione! You look amazing; Ron won't be able to keep his hands off you!"

"Well isn't that the point for all of us?" she winked.

The three girls giggled and group hugged each other, the small witch watching them smiling from behind a large counter.

"How do you like them girls?" she asked sweetly.

"These are the ones, defiantly." Hermione told her smiling.

The three of them ran back to get changed and put on some comfier clothing. Dresses draped over their arms, they made their way up to the counter. Out of the corner of her eye Hermione noticed a flash of blonde hair hovering nearby, beside a smaller head with a multi-colour hat covering it.

"That ones nice Ria," Draco Malfoy said to the girl standing beside him.

Hermione turned to face his grey eyes staring back at her. Would he never leave her be?

--


	10. Chapter 10 First Date

**NOTE! I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters and i don't claim to!**

**Okay short chapter i know!! but i need to leave it there **

**PLEASE!! review!! and comment i love to hear from you!**

**xooxoxox**

--

Asteria and Draco walked together around Hogsmead hand in hand. Draco couldn't get over how small she was, simply adorable. She was wearing a knitted multi-color hat that came down just behind her ears and around her neck was the knitted scarf to match that draped down across her chest reaching just below her knee. Her jacket was an off white that had a small fluffy hood on the back and fluffy cuffs on the bottom of the sleeves. She wore dark washed jeans and her hair was down blowing in the harsh almost winter wind.

Draco himself was dressed very casually, light jeans and a grey sweater. He was now wishing he had worn a jacket, the gusts cutting through his sweater making him shiver.

"You're shaking," Asteria exclaimed looking at him, her eyes wide.

"No, no. I'm fine love."

"You're going to catch a cold, and then I'm going to have to tell on you."

"There is no one to tell love," he smiled at her.

"Well, then I wont tell on you but I will get to say I told you so!" she stuck her tongue out at him playfully and he pretended to try and grab it.

"Wouldn't want that now would I?" he laughed as she poked him and ran off.

He ran after her, picking her up from behind making her squeal and spun her around in his circle. He hugged her tightly and placed her gently on her feet holding her there.

"You're a little trouble maker aren't you?"

"I can be." She laughed.

"Well then, I guess that will have to be tamed wont it?"

He turned her and looked into her eyes. He noticed that beside her right eye she had a small beauty mark near the corner and another on top of her nose along the bridge as well as many other light freckles. Her skin looked like porcelain to him and it was perfect.

"We'll see about that." She giggled and poked him in the stomach before skipping off.

He laughed and caught up to her pulling her by the waist to his side.

"What would you like to do now?" he asked her looking down the row of shops.

"Butterbeer?" she asked looking up at him.

"Sounds perfect." _Plus it will warm me up, it's fucking freezing out here._

Asteria giggled at his thoughts as he led her towards The Three Broomsticks. The immediate warmth felt amazing as they shut the door behind them and sat down at a table. The teachers of Hogwarts were at a large table drinking and talking to the landlady Madame Rosmerta.

When she saw them sit down Draco motioned for two butterbeers and she nodded snapping her fingers sending two glasses towards them landing perfectly on the table without any sign of spilling.

"Mmm…" Asteria said sipping the liquid.

"This is so nice, it is terrible out there." He told her.

They sat and drank together, small talk being the word for their conversation but it was a good time. They laughed at each others jokes. Well more Draco would laugh at Asteria's. To play with his mind a bit she would listen to the punch line of the joke in his head and say it with him. Each time she did this he looked completely dumbstruck.

"How do you know EVERY single punch line?"

"I'm just that good," she laughed.

About half an hour or so passed and the room was filling up, all students escaping the cold outside.

"How about we go find something to wear for that ball now?" he asked her.

"Well I do need something to wear, so that sounds lovely."

"Does that mean you'll go with me!" he asked almost eager. Even Draco himself didn't understand his excitement.

"I never said that, but I'll consider you after every other guy asks me too."

"Owch, that hurt Ria."

"You'll live," she grabbed his hand and dragged him out into the cold air.

Both shivered and she hugged him knowing if it was cold for her with a jacket on she couldn't imagine what he was feeling.

"You're nice and warm," he chuckled holding onto her tighter as they walked.

"And you're going to be cold if you let go."

"I wasn't planning to anyway. Besides, I was kind of hoping you would let me in there, you know, cause body heat is much better then heat from a coat."

"Smooth…" she giggled as they made their way to the small new dress shop that sat down the way.

"It was worth a try." He shrugged and she nudged him with her head.

As they pushed the door open the small bell at the top of the door rang softly, letting the shopkeeper know they were there. The small witch stood behind a desk and smiled at them.

"Wow…" Asteria gazed around the room in awe. The gowns in here were positively gorgeous. She couldn't ever imagine putting one on never mind owning one. She looked at the prices and was even more shocked. They were so cheap!

"This is nice," Draco said leading her over to a few dresses.

"Nahh, not for me." She responded shaking her head and scrunching her nose.

"What about this one?"

"Not the right color…"

"That ones nice Ria,"

"Will that be all ladies?" Draco heard the shopkeeper say and looked up to see Hermione Granger looking back at him.

--

"Keep looking Ria, I want to be surpised."

"Alright…" a girl's voice came from behind the pile of dresses.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't Granger and her little friends."

"Piss off Malfoy," Ginny turned and glowered at him.

"Ah, the red head still has some spunk in her. Little girls shouldn't speak like that, it gives a bad impression." He smirked.

"Leave her alone Draco, come on girls lets just pay and get out of here." Luna tried to be the voice of reason.

"Yes scurry off to your little boyfriends. Tell Potty and Weasel I said hi. I'm sure they'd love to hear I send my love." He sniggered.

"You're an idiot Malfoy. Come one girls." Hermione motioned for her friends to follow her, all three with large bags in hand.

On the way out Draco leaned in to whisper in Hermione's ear.

"Don't forget to save me a dance poppet. I'll be waiting."

--

It was quiet enough so only Hermione could hear it but Asteria had heard it before it came out of his mouth. This time his words to her cut through her heart like a knife. He was still thinking about her, wanting her. It wasn't fair! How much more did she have to do?

"Did you find anything love?" he asked her softly.

"Yeah, actually." She tried to keep the hurt from entering her voice.

"How about I try this on and meet you at Honeydukes."

"You don't want me to see?"

"Well, it wouldn't be much of a surprise if you saw it now, would it?"

"Very true. Hurry up!" he smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead before leaving.

Asteria stood in shock as she watched him strut out of the room.

How had she not seen that coming?

--


	11. Chapter 11 Just Imagination?

**Alrighty then... first off I DO NOT own Harry Potter or any of les characters and DO NOT claime to! **

**Now that we've finished with that..**

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!!**

**Okay soo lovin Asteria... just gonna put that out there. I think she Rockkksss.. I hope you are likeing it so far.. ooo coming up to the ball soon!! I wonder what will happen.. going to have to wait a few chapters though till you find out 1) what asterias dress looks like and 2) what happens during the ball ... so STAY TUNED!!**

**Now please! I would absolutly LOVE it if you Review!! Comment, send me suggestions! anything! I love to hear from you! **

**If you have any Idea's even or want to see something happen contact me and I will work it into the story if i find it suitable and i like the idea. Any ideas given to me will get full props in my little messages at the top and i will include your pen name for people to look you up as well! **

**So here it is, the next chapter.**

**Comment, Review!! **

**xo**

--

The three girls left the store, bags in hand. Ginny was still cranky about Draco's attitude.

"He's such a lunatic!" she exclaimed as they made their way to The Three Broomsticks.

"Don't let it get to you Gin," Luna told her.

"Who was that girl he was with?" Ginny asked.

"I honestly don't know. I didn't see her face," Hermione replied.

It was true, she didn't know who the multi-color hat girl was and frankly she couldn't care less. Who cared if Draco was hanging out with other girls? It wasn't her place to say anything about it because she didn't care what Draco Malfoy did as long as it didn't involve stalking her.

"She must be insane to be hanging around Malfoy" Ginny said.

"Why don't we talk about something else?" Luna asked. She never liked conflict. Luna had always just gone with the flow and eased away from direct confrontation.

"She's right Gin, best not get the boys upset too. He isn't worth it."

Hermione looked up to see Neville with his arms around himself standing outside the doorway waiting for them.

"Harry and Ron got a table. It's packed in there!" Neville said opening the door for the girls.

"That's so sweet of you to wait for us" Luna sighed and kissed him on the cheek. Neville's face turned bright red and he smiled at her sheepishly.

"Leave it to Ron and Harry to 'go get the table' so they wouldn't have to stand in the cold" Ginny laughed as the group made their way back to where the two boys were sitting. Six Butterbeers were place on the table already waiting for them.

"Hey girls!" Ron said getting up and pulling out the seat between him and Harry for Hermione.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Harry asked them as he pulled Ginny down onto his lap and kissed her forehead.

"Oh yes! Better then what we were looking for!" Luna told them leaning back against Neville as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, do we get to see?" Ron asked looking expectantly at the bags.

"Nope" the girls said in unison and giggled.

"Aw! Why not?" Neville asked.

"So you can be surprised!" Ginny told them smiling.

Ginny cuddled into Harry's chest, sipping her butterbeer. The six of them chatted, joking and laughing finally all together and happy.

--

The dress had fit Asteria perfectly and she fell instantly in love with it. She couldn't believe she would have to wait a whole month and a half to wear it. She carried the bag against her chest as she walked along the row of shops. Why had he kissed her head? Was he still acting? Hermione had already left... what was his motive. Not that she was complaining. It was sweet and it made her heart unclench a bit.  
She entered Honeydukes and saw him waiting for her by the counter, a small bouquet of candy flowers in his hand.

"Hey love. I know they aren't real but they are new. The owner said they were kinda like every flavour beans only in the shape of flowers." He held them out to her and smiled.

"Thanks," she said taking them and giving him a hug.

"What would you like to do now?" he asked her.

"We are going to have to go back soon..." she sighed.

"Did you get a dress?"

"As a matter of fact I did."

"Can I see it?" he asked genuinely curious.

"Nope, you get to be surprised when your date walks down the stairs towards you."

"Does that mean you will go with me?" He grinned widely. _Why is that making you so happy?  
_

"I guess... that is if no better offers come," she smiled at him and poked him in the stomach lightly.

"Behind that sweet, innocent exterior is a seriously evil little person," he laughed.

"What are you going to wear?" she asked him.

"Well, black dress robes I guess."

"Make sure its completely black and white, no other colors. We don't want to clash" she told him.

"Alright, sounds good."

"Would you like to go for a walk? Or just go back to The Three Broomsticks and have another Butterbeer and eat these wonderful flowers?"

"How about we do both and take the long way there."

"Sounds great."

He took her hand and led her out the door into the cold fall air. She didn't understand his confused thoughts. Why had he been so happy when she said yes to him? He was still wondering the same thing.

_It's obviously because it would be a prime opportunity to make Hermione jealous. Plus Asteria is beautiful, what girl wouldn't be jealous after seeing her, especially when she is with me. Then Hermione will see how much she is in love with me.  
_But even as he thought this, there was the slightest bit of doubt behind it. Being Draco though, he wiped it from his mind as soon as it came.

They walked silently around Hogsmead hand in hand. Asteria didn't bother listening to his thoughts because she was so happy to be with him she focused on giving him his privacy. Besides, he wasn't thinking about much to begin with. His energy was happy, weather it was because of being with her or just thinking of how jealous Hermione would be when she would see them together at the ball, she didn't know. It didn't really matter to her at the moment, she was just happy to be holding his hand, which eventually turned into him holding her around around the waist pulling her close to his side.

She looked up at him, his face was content.

"I can't wait to get out of this cold and have a nice Butterbeer." She told him.  
Draco nodded and smiled at her.

They neared The Three Broomsticks and both subconsciously rushed towards the door. Asteria was freezing but was still happy to have just been walking with him in silence.

"I'm buying" he told her.

"Race you to the door, whoever wins buys" she winked at him and pushed him down before taking off.

"HEY! No fair!!" he got up quickly, his legs much stronger and longer then her's, allowed him to catch up to her quickly. Draco picked her up from behind and flipped her over his shoulder tickling her. Asteria let out a small squeal, her laugh like a tinkling bell.

He put her down and got to the door first. "I guess that would be me who is buying eh?"

Asteria rolled her eyes as he held the door open gesturing for her to go inside. The room was practically empty at this point. Asteria guessed that everyone had waited till the last minute to go get their dresses. Most of the boys already had dress robes and weren't as crazy about wearing the same thing twice as the girls were.  
Near the back corner of the room was no other then Hermione Granger and her friends. It wasn't a surprise to Asteria since they had seen the girls as they were leaving the dress shop, but she was hoping they wouldn't be here. The group was laughing and joking, Hermione was beside her boyfriend her head resting on his shoulder. The other two girls were with boys too. Ginny, the other red-head was sitting on her boyfriend Harry Potter, playing with his mess of black locks. She didn't know the other two but their names were in the others minds. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

Draco turned away from the group and sat down a table away. Asteria sat down with her back to the group, Draco beside her so he could look at them, trying to be subtle. She could feel Hermione taking quick glances at the back of her head.  
Hermione was trying to figure out who Draco was with, and Asteria kept her face towards Draco.

_I'm not even going to pay attention to her. Drive her insane.  
_

"So, what mask are you going to wear? Did you get one at the dress shop?" he asked her.

"Actually I already have one. My grandmother was very much into costume parties and as soon as I saw it I fell in love with it. So she gave it to me for Christmas. My dress matches it perfectly."

"Are you seriously going to make me wait for a month and a half to see it?" He pouted making her laugh.

"Yes, you'll appreciate it so much more if you wait."

"Fine..."

"What about you, do you have a mask?"

"Yeah, you'll see it that night."

"You're going to make me wait?" she asked.

"You're making me wait; two can play at that game."

Asteria rolled her eyes and Draco smirked at her.  
The group beside them laughed loudly and Asteria wished she had been paying attention to the conversation.

_Who the heck is she? Why won't she just turn around? _It wasn't Hermione thinking about her this time, it was Ginny. The entire table was older then her, which explained why they didn't know each other, Asteria had only known Harry without having to listen to thoughts.

"I dunno, I've never seen her before." Harry whispered to Hermione.

"She must be nutters if she is dating Draco." Ginny whispered back.

"She must be that girl we saw him with the other day Hermione. Her hair is the same color." Ron whispered.

Luna and Neville were leaning over the table listening in but not saying anything.

"Well, if she is I wonder what year she is in. None of us know her, so she probably isn't in our years." Ginny concluded.  
"Possible. But why would Draco be dating someone younger?" Hermione asked.

"Why not?" Harry asked kissing Ginny on the head.

"Yeah, why not?" Neville smiled at Luna and put his arm around her.

"Alright, I see your point. It just doesn't seem like Malfoy, that's all." Hermione stated.

"What made you the Malfoy expert?" Harry laughed.

"I'm just stating what I've noticed." Hermione shrugged.

--

"I think they are talking about us." Draco whispered to Asteria smirking.

"What made you think that," she whispered back rolling her eyes.

"You noticed too?" he asked laughing quietly.

"Hard to miss your name being repeated a million times. So the girl must be me."

"I wonder why Granger cares so much," he looked over at Hermione meeting glances.

If looks could kill, Draco would be dead at the moment. Hermione's piercing gaze was fierce and annoyed. Then it was gone and she rolled her eyes joining back into their hushed conversation.

"Maybe we should give them a taste of you. If they are really that curious." He said this as he picked her up gently and placed her on his lap with her back against the table so they could see her face. She blushed lightly and pulled the hair that wasn't under her had so her face was semi hidden. Draco took a soft, gentle hand and pushed it back behind her ear.

"Why hide such a beautiful face?" he asked her in a normal volume voice. The girls looked up trying to hide the fact they were indeed looking.

"Draco, stop…" she whispered opening her eyes in a more warning expression.

"But I don't see why you would want to hide behind your hair, you are beautiful Ria."

Hermione made a small gagging noise, pretending to choke on her Butterbeer. Ron rubbed her back softly as she made a few more noises.

"You alright there Granger?" Draco asked raising his eyebrows.

"What's it to you Malfoy?" Ron asked glaring at him.

"Just making sure she didn't die."

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to Ron.

"Don't worry about him, he's just trying to annoy you," she whispered.

"No, I'm genuinely concerned Granger. After all, I am known for my compassionate and caring attitude."

"If you're compassionate so was every other death eater." Neville turned to face him, his eyes cold.

"Nah, they were complete assholes," Draco told them matter-of-factly.

This made Asteria laugh. It was so nonchalant. Her hand flew to her mouth as she tried to stifle the sound. Draco smiled at her as the entire group rolled their eyes.

"I think it's time we made our way up to the castle eh Ria?" he asked her sweetly.

"Umm… sure." She shrugged and nodded.

_What a twit. _It was louder then any thought she had ever heard, Hermione's voice ringing clearly in her mind.

_She seems like every other girl from Slytherin; bitchy and idiotic. _This came from Ginny and for once Asteria didn't like that she could hear what they were thinking. It hurt. They didn't even know her! She was NOTHING like the others… the only reason she was in Slytherin was because she had asked to be. Every single one in her family was in that house. As the sorting hat sat on her head she heard it say clear as a bell "Gryffindor will suit you just fine." That was until she begged it to be in Slytherin. IT fought her of course, but gave up in the end. What would her parents say if they knew? A Gryffindor in a family of Slytherin's? She would never live it down.

She gave a sad look back at the table where everyone was scowling at her. Everyone accept Ronald Weasley. His face was blank, and his mind was neutral about her. There was a lot of profanity about Draco though which would make even her father, who swore every two seconds, blush.

Draco never did give them any chance to see the true him, because he had only become it when he met Hermione and really saw her. Asteria didn't understand how she could forget so easily. But maybe it wasn't easy for her; she just set her mind to it being perfect with Ron. That was where she was happy and knew she was safe. Asteria could see in her mind that she loved him more then she had ever loved Draco, and his acts of trying to make her jealous was only hurting her. It didn't make her like him and more or less but it defiantly made her hate Asteria. That was something that needed to be worked on.

--

November left quickly, setting into December. Classes became less academically focused since every student was too excited for the up and coming holidays to pay any attention to lessons.

Asteria had already finished her lessons through to exams and helped Draco every night. Since her starting to tutor him, his teachers started commenting on his improvements. They were very impressed with his achievements.

"I wanted to thank you Ria…" he told her one night in mid December.

"For what?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"For all your help. I've never really been able to ask for assistance. I just always did it not caring what the outcome was. So thank you, for teaching me."

"No problem. It's not like I didn't have fun spending time with you so it was a good time doing anything. The fact that I was an actual help to you just makes the deal sweeter."

"You're an odd girl" he smiled.

"I learn from the best," she winked at him.

"The Masquerade is in a week, did u realize that!" he exclaimed suddenly sitting up.

"What made you think of that?" It was a bit random.

"I just realized its one whole week till break… I've never been on my own at the mansion before."

"Alone…?"

"Yeah, see… when my parents were sent to Askaban, well they are in for life. I was the only one in the will so, everything they owned, except the illegal stuff, is mine. I'm pretty much set for life."

"But alone, during the holidays?"

"Meh, it never really was much of a Holiday at my house; just very extravagant parties."

"Still, at least you weren't alone…"

"What are you doing for the holidays then?"

"Well, to be honest, I was thinking of staying here."

Draco looked at her, puzzled.

"But you have family back home."

"Yeah, but half are in Askaban now, the rest…" she shuddered.

"That bad?" he raised his eyebrows sympathetically.

"You've met my sister… need I say more?"

It was Draco's turn to shudder this time, making Asteria fall into a fit of giggles.

"Maybe I'll stay too… better then being alone right?"

Asteria looked at him questioningly but nodded in agreement.

"Are you excited for the 'Grand Ball'" she asked him.

"I'm excited to see your dress, and learn why it's so secretive."

"It's a secret because I want you to be shocked when you see me in it for the first time. And you're not excited to dance the night away?"

"That could be fun" he smirked.

Asteria rolled her eyes. He was excited, but weather it was because Hermione might realize something or he wanted to be with her, she didn't know. But the interesting fact was… neither did he.

--


	12. Chapter 12 Before the Ball

**NOTE! I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters and I don't claim to! **

**Okayy!! soo Here is the next chapter!! woooot!!**

**Any Commenting or Reviewing + Constructive Criticism would be AWESOME!**

**I hope you're enjoying it so far!! Sorry to leave it like that but I must go and get some sleep!!**

**xoxo**

--

Asteria had been sitting in the library with Draco having a perfectly nice conversation when who else but Hermione Granger, Ginny and Luna walked in giggling quietly to themselves. They were thinking about hairstyles.

As soon as Draco saw her his eyes pealed themselves away from Asteria and her heart sank a little bit. He always had the same reaction when Hermione walked into a room. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. It hurt a little bit, but Asteria did have to admit that she was very pretty. Draco kept speaking but peeked at the three girls who had positioned themselves at the table beside them. Hermione hadn't even notice Draco was sitting there, her mind completely focused on hair spells. Ginny sat down in the seat facing the back of her head, and she could feel the puzzlement Ginny felt every time she looked at her. It was a bit funny because she still hadn't asked her name. Why would she, but if something was bugging her so much, from what she'd witnessed, Ginny would have put away their differences even for as second to ask a simple question.

They sat chatting for a while, Hermione polishing off the three books in front of her quickly. Ginny and Luna finished one and got up to get a few more. Asteria knew as soon as her friends were gone he would want to talk to her so she excused herself and went to a nearby bookshelf to observe. As soon as Draco saw they were gone he made his move.

"So Granger, where is Weasel tonight?"

Hermione pretended to ignore him and flipped through one of the books she already read. Draco got up and sat on her table.

"You know, it's impolite to ignore people who are talking to you Mione.

"You don't qualify as people Malfoy." She said, not taking her eyes of the page.

"Ouch, that hurt Granger. Right here..." he pointed to his heart and mocked a sad expression.

"Why don't you ask her to make it better for you" Hermione hissed under her breath.

"Is that a hint of jealousy I hear love?" He smirked, making Hermione's temperature rise.

"Not in the slightest." Her head snapped up and Draco smirked.

"Isn't Weasley doing it for you? Looks like he would be a bad kisser... I'm just saying." Draco shrugged and raised his hands.

"He is wonderful Draco, better then you ever were at it!"

"Wow, you know... for a smart girl you're not so witty as comebacks go."

"For someone who is apparently such a ladies man, you're not so good at getting the girl you actually want, are you?"

"See... there you go with the unnecessary hurtful words love. Besides, I'm letting you go and get a big head. Calm yourself down Mione, because you're nowhere near as desirable as I am."

"Then why do you want me so badly?" She raised her eyebrows and leaned into the table, her slightly open blouse revealing more cleavage then was necessary in Asteria's opinion.

Draco stared for a moment and Asteria cringed at the quick thought that went through his mind.

"Because my dear, our lovely Ronald has something I finally don't have, and we must keep the balance of the universe normal." His tone was very nonchalant as he looked her in the eye.

"Would you leave Ron out of this. HE loves me, and I..."

"Love me," he interrupted.

"Love Ron," she hissed.

"Every time with you, why are you fighting it Hermione? I swear, I say the sky is blue and you come right back saying its green."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"When are you going to wake up and smell the flowers love? Weasel is nothing compared to me."

"I found this book, but I'm not too sure..." Luna had skipped back with a giant book in her hand and stopped beside the table, her words cut off by the confusion of Draco sitting on their table.

"Well Granger, been a nice chat eh? Gotta run. Send my love to Weaselbe." He saluted them both and went off to find Asteria but she beat him and came out of the row she was standing in pulling him back inside with her.

They both watched Hermione roll her eyes, get up and storm off, Luna calling after her to send Neville, Ginny running after her after she said goodbye to Luna.

"That was... interesting. I wonder what's gotten into her." Asteria smiled at Draco.

"Who knows... she's always been a bit mental." Draco laughed holding her hand as they walked back to the common room.

--

Neville sat with Harry and Ron in the Gryffindor common room reading a book on Mandrakes and their uses. It was the first time in a month the three boys had been alone without their girlfriends. The girls were in the library looking for hair styling spells getting ready for the dance.

"Can't you do your hair by hand?" Ron had asked Hermione only to get the 'are you insane' look from each girl before they turned and left after dinner.

"I don't get all the fuss with girls about their looks," Neville said looking up.

"It has to do with their brains I think. Unlike men, they care about hygiene and such." Ron told him.

Harry shrugged.

"I'm just glad we have the entire day off before the dance." Ron smiled.

The other two nodded in agreement.

"What are you doing there Neville?" Harry asked him looking at the book in his friends hands.

"Well, I'm going to be teaching the second years about mandrakes, and well... I didn't have a very good experience with them in the past..."

Harry smiled at the image that formed in his mind of Neville's first encounter with mandrakes. His earmuffs hadn't been clamped over his ears the way they should have been and its cry made him pass out.

"I'm going to be ready for it this time of course... "He grinned sheepishly and shook the book in his hands.

At that moment, the portrait opened revealing an annoyed Hermione and a very confused Ginny.

"What was all that about?" Ginny asked her as she flopped down next to Ron.

"Nothing... fucking idiot he is. I swear, the next time I see him; I'm going to punch him so hard not even a banshee could wake him up. "

"Malfoy again?" Harry asked Ginny who had sat down on his lap.

"Yeah. Luna and I went over to get another book and he was sitting at the table next to us with that girl. Then when Luna got back he was walking away and she was fuming. That was when she got up and left the library and I chased after her."

"By the way Neville, Luna wants you to meet her there." Hermione told him.

"Oh, well... I hope you feel better Hermione. We'll all hang out at the ball right?"

The group nodded and said goodbye to him as he left to meet Luna.

"What the big deal about Malfoy with you lately Hermione?" Ron asked her changing the topic back.

"He's...UUGHHHHH!"

"What did he say to you?" Harry asked her raising his eyebrows.

"He decided it was make fun of my boyfriend time and I lost it." She took a breath and sighed.  
_It's true. He had made fun of Ron. I was hoping we would be able to have one decent conversation. Maybe then I would know he was back to being the Draco I knew. We might even be able to be friends again. But he keeps ruining it. _Hermione thought to herself and bit her lip.

Ginny was now discussing the different hairstyles she might want and asking Harry his opinion. Harry would nod yes or no and Ron would make gagging noises at the ones he didn't like, which resulted in Ginny flicking or pinching him.

_Do you miss him? Is that why I keep getting so angry when I see him with her? We had something strong, at least a strong friendship. Then he went and joined the damn death eaters, abandoning me. But Ron, he was always there... even when we fought. He would never leave me, because he would always find his way back. Especially now. Now, repeat to yourself, Draco is nothing. This girl is nothing. You feel nothing, except for Ron. I love Ron.  
_

_I miss Draco, but as a friend. He was a nice fling, but Ron, Ron is my everything. My _

_life.  
_

Though it was hard to even believe herself that what she was thinking was true, it was only because Draco had been forcing himself on her. She knew deep down that she was in love with Ron, more then she had ever felt for Draco. He was a good person, but he blocked people out and manipulated them. She knew it was of habit to him now, even though he had changed. But she knew Ron was right for her. As she thought before, she would give all of her attention to Ron. Draco would be placed back in a memory, a nice memory, but that was all he would be.

--

The morning of the dance every girl in the great hall was buzzing with excitement. Each ate quickly then ran off with their girlfriends to get ready for that night.

Asteria sat and ate breakfast quietly. She wasn't really in any rush to go and get ready.

"I'm surprised you're not running to go and get ready like every other girl in this place," Draco told her.

"You should know by now I'm not like every other girl," she laughed.

"That's right… you're a bit better." He smiled at her making her blush slightly.

"You know, I might just go get ready now. It might take me a while to do something with this," she said reaching up and pulling out her hair in a giant fan of locks at the side of her head. She scrunched up her face and crossed her eyes. Draco chuckled quietly to himself as she jumped up and walked away.

--

Asteria grabbed her dress from her trunk by her bed, her case of makeup and hair supplies and stuck her wand in her robes before making her way up to the seventh floor. The school was surprisingly quiet, mostly because everyone was off getting ready for that night. As she got to the wall opposite the tapestry she walked back and forth thinking of a room in which she could get ready for a grand ball, with everything in it so she could look her best. She concentrated hard on the room she needed, wanting it with every fibre of her being. Suddenly a door crept up the wall slowly, its white wood in contrast with the dark grey stones. Asteria had heard of this room in Draco's mind many times but had never gone anywhere near it till now. She reached out, turning the small glass doorknob and pushing lightly.

Her mouth fell open when she saw what awaited her inside. The room was small, but the perfect size for her. The walls were covered with large wigs, hats, gloves and jewels. On the opposite wall from the door was a large vanity with three beautiful mirrors placed on top of it. Small perfume bottles were arranged neatly next to a pile of nail polish and every type of makeup imaginable. The room was an off white color, the vanity and couch matching the door. Beside the vanity was a full length mirror and a rack of shoes.

"Wow…" she said to herself shutting the door carefully.

_This is going to be an interesting experience._

_--_

Hermione, Ginny and Luna decided to get ready together in the second floor girls bathroom. Moaning Myrtle seemed to be out of sight and they got to work.

The first one to be done was Ginny.

"What do you think Luna?"

"Well, her dress is kind of revealing so, we don't want bare shoulders. I think it should be down."

"I was thinking the same thing. Maybe curl the strands by her face then pull the rest back with this." Hermione took out a small diamond headband and handed it to Ginny.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed.

"Maybe we can make the back slightly wavy too, just so it's not like curls then dead straight" Luna giggled.

"Good point." Hermione agreed nodding.

Hermione whispered the perfect curl spell they had found at the strands of hair by Ginny's face. They curled nicely, springing gently when she moved her head. Then Luna added large waves to the rest of her hair and put the headband in place.

Hermione was next and she already knew what she wanted to do. Instead of her normally bushy hair she decided she wanted delicate layered curls. A few small ones fell framing her face and the rest of her hair was parted in the middle, the strands by her ears pulled back and around to the back of her head where they were positioned with diamond pins.

Satisfied she moved onto Luna who would be the easiest since her hair was already naturally curled. All Hermione did was use a volume spell, adding a bit of lift to Luna's long hair. It fell softly in a wave of locks around her face and draped down her back.

The girls took the next few hours washing their faces and doing each others makeup and nails. In the end Hermione's eyes were outlined with shimmery white eyeliner, followed by a light pink over the lid, pink lipstick brushed on her lips.

Ginny's eyes were smoky. The lid was lined with dark black, getting thicker as it reached the end of the eye, creating a small point at the corner. Then, it was followed by a lighter green, turning darker as it came to the crease of the eyelid and fanning out at the side with a dark emerald. Her lips were a subtle red and he cheeks had the slightest bit of shine to them.

Luna was clad in light blue lining her eye. Her lips a soft shade of pink.

Happy with they way they turned out each sat and ate the small dinner Luna had brought for them before sliding into their dresses, just in time for the ball.

Each girl slid their masks on, Ginny a seductive emerald colour one with clear stoned framing the eyes, covering only her eye area. Luna had a handheld mask that was covered in powder blue feathers and Hermione wore a white mask that covered the bridge of her nose to under her eyebrows. The eyeholes reminded her of cat's eyes.

When they were all ready, they made their way to the great hall entrance where their dates would be waiting.

--

Draco stood against the doorway by the stairs waiting for Asteria to come down. He was watching Harry, Ron and Neville out of the corner of his eye as they adjusted dress robes and waited for their own dates. Draco was looking pretty good if he did say so himself. All in black and white like Asteria had asked him to be, his hair pushed up from the sides into a foehawk.

Then came the girls, all three looked amazing, but Hermione was stunning. They walked gracefully down the stairs towards their dates and Draco shook with envy as Ron, who was completely dumbstruck as well kissed her when she came to him. Hermione looked over at Draco and raised her eyebrows as he realized he was still staring.

_Where is his date? _She thought to herself.

"Oh damn, I forgot to get something," she said to Ron as they were about to go in.

"I'll wait for you inside then," he smiled at her.

"Perfect," she replied kissing him.

She waited till her friends were all in the room before stalking over to Draco.

"Well, well… if it isn't Granger. Come to take a gander at the goods?" He winked at her and held his arms out as if presenting himself to her.

"No, I actually came over to meet your date. I was hoping you had Pansy Fed-ex'd to you, but I don't see anyone yet." She smirked at his confused expression. Obviously he wouldn't know what she meant since it was a muggle form of delivery.

"I haven't the foggiest idea about what you're trying to say Granger but, it's not Pansy I'm taking."

"Millicent Bulstrode then eh? I always thought you both would make a fine pair."

"Actually…" Draco had begun to retaliate when he saw her gliding down the stairs. Her long silver blue gloved hand slid down the railing, her eyes were covered by a silver mask, the top curved around her eyes dipping down the the bridge of her nose then curving around the other. At each end was a cat-eye like point, the entire outline of the mask was covered in dark blue jewels.

His mouth fell open as he saw her, beautiful almost like a dark angel gliding towards him. Hermione turned and followed his eyes to where she stood. Everyone in the room was silent in awe as she stopped at the foot of the stairs, a hand placed delicately on her hip, silver bracelets tinkling when she moved her hand.

Hermione took one look at her and bit her tongue.

"As I was saying…" Draco said almost breathlessly. "That is my date…"

As he said this he swept past her and moved towards Asteria, Hermione was left alone by the door, _still as a statue._


	13. Chapter 13 Its Just Who I Am

**Ahhhh the Dance!! lmfaoo**

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND I DON'T CLAIME TO!!**

**Okayy... so here it is everyone, ahhh lmfaoo umm.. not much to say so just read:)**

**A new friend of mine helped me with ideas for coloring options for Asteria's dress soooo i would like to take the time to THANK HER!! and give you all her link to go and read her stuff!! /u/1555488/ ... her pen name is Sagesther. so THANK YOU!! 3 **

**Now... please everyone Comments, Reviews and Messages are GREATLY APPRECIATED!! **

**xoxoxooxoox hope you enjoy it.**

--

As soon as Asteria hit the top of the in sight stairs, thoughts bombarded her, mostly from male minds.

_Holy crap...  
Gorgeous...  
Stunning...  
Who is that?  
_Everyone was looking at her, flattering as it was, it was still a bit uncomfortable.

"Millicent Bulstrode then eh? I always thought you both would make a fine pair." Hermione was saying quietly to Draco.

_Millicent Bulstrode my ass... _"Actually..." Draco's words were cut short as he looked up and saw her for the first time. He was speechless, his mind raced.

_Is that her? Her hair... it must be. She looks...woah.  
_

Asteria smiled as she walked past couples on the stairs, each watching her breathlessly. It took every ounce of strength she had in her to will herself not to trip. Draco was watching her, eyes wide behind a white mask that covered one side of his face. Hermione turned to look at what Asteria. _It can't be..._ was her only thought.

"As I was saying…" Draco said almost breathlessly. "That is my date…" He swept past her bumping into her accidentally, but didn't notice in the slightest he had even touched her. He walked slowly to Asteria.

Asteria stood in front of him in the most beautiful ball gown Draco had ever seen. It was midnight blue and silver silk and shone in the dim lighting of the stairwell like a strand of moonlight. The dress was a half halter, coming from beside the bust line and criss-crossing in a loop at the collar bone stretching down her shoulder blades and attaching at the back to the bottom of the open back that fell all the way down to the lower hips. Between the criss-cross was a small oval opening plunging down to the bottom of her ribcage. Below the bust was shimmering jewels outlining the bust line which followed all the way around and down the deep plunged back forming a V at the bottom. As the dress came down, it hugged her curves giving her a perfect hourglass shape. It was skin-tight following down her body to just below her knee where the material loosened and flowed outward in a pool of silk to her feet.

"You look..." Draco couldn't finish his sentence as he took her gloved hand and helped her down the last few steps.

"Real sentences would be nice too" she smiled as he grinned sheepishly at her.

"...stunning." He managed to finish but was still in awe, making her laugh her bell like laugh.

Asteria looked over to see Hermione staring at her, eyes unreadable. They walked past her into the music filled great hall. The room was dark, candles the only light in the room. Red roses in crystal vases sat on round tables that lined the walls of the room. The ceiling was snowing, the outside calm and peaceful. Hermione walked in after them brushing past Draco and making her way to Ron who sat at a table near the stage with his friends.

Normally Asteria would hear Draco commenting on Hermione as she walked by, especially in a bad temper, always concluding she was jealous. But this time was different. He was looking directly at Asteria and his thoughts were confused. He didn't seem to care that his plan seemed to be working. That Hermione Granger was jealous of Draco's 'new girl'. He just stared at her, as if seeing her for the first time.

"Would you like to sit down?" she asked him snapping her fingers in front of his face trying to get his attention.

"Huh?Oh yeah, let's sit..." he smiled at her. Draco took her hand and led her towards a table close to Hermione, but he wasn't thinking of her at all. He was actually thinking of how beautiful Asteria looked in the candle light. Her heart was soaring. Maybe he was finally realizing she was meant for him. Asteria was still feeling like she was being watched, almost every eye in the room was on her. Their thoughts were very kind, but no one knew who she was. Almost every thought was followed by 'I wonder who she is...'

It was weird to be in a room full of people she knew without ever talking to, who thought she was the most gorgeous person they had ever seen, and no one knew who she was. It was a bit sad to her, barely anyone had ever bothered to ask her her name because she was the quiet girl. Even half the Slytherins in her year didn't know her name, but knew her as Daphne Greengrass' sister.

"Everyone can't stop looking at you." Draco said quietly to her, taking his eyes off her briefly to survey the room.

"Really? I didn't notice..." she tried her best to look confused at what he was saying.

"Have you looked in a mirror Ria?" he laughed.

"It's sad how people only notice you when they think your pretty..." she sighed. She looked at Draco and noticed this was not the answer he had been expecting.

"More then just pretty love..." he picked up her hand from where it had been resting on the table and held it in his own. His was much larger then hers and it practically completely covered it.

"You really need to stop talking about yourself, it gets old," she said jokingly.

"This time surprisingly...I'm not."

Asteria didn't know what to make of his tone. Neither did Draco apparently. His mind was filled with questions that had no answers.

"Well students..." Professor McGonagall said from the stage, her voice booming through the room. Everyone quieted immediately and she continued. "Please help yourself to food and drinks at the stations set up around the room. All the teachers would like me to tell you, we hope you all have a wonderful time and a magnificent holiday. Now without further a due, let the dance begin!"

The band stuck their first notes filling the room with loud haunting music. People rose from where they were seated and moved to the dance floor. Draco stood and offered his hand to Asteria.

"Shall we?" he asked her raising his eyebrows. His initial shock seemed to be wearing off.  
"We shall," she said matching his expression and giggled.

He twirled her onto the floor and the sea of people parted making way for her. Everyone still danced but many could hardly take their eyes off her. As she swayed to the music, people watched her as if in a trance. Her hips moved and she place Draco's hands on them. He moved closer to her, eyes locked on hers. They moved together as one, flowing with the chords, the songs mood intensified. She turned and Draco wrapped his arms around her waist moving with her. She reached up and twirled her arms delicately as Draco broke away from her. Everyone was watching her dance now, hypnotised by her intricate movements, but none of this bothered her anymore. She moved freely allowing her body to be apart of the music, hips swaying softly. She moved closer to him, eyes forcing his to look into hers. Their penetrating purple sinking into him, making his knees weak.

She spun around him, eyes snapping away, but his followed her trying to stay with her. Asteria barely noticed Hermione and her friends standing among the onlookers. The last notes of the song died out, and everyone breathed out in unison as Asteria stood still in front of Draco. Almost everyone in the hall broke into thunderous applause and she smiled. Draco stood his mouth somewhat open.

The band then transitioned into a slow ballad, more haunting then the first. Draco seemed to be paralyzed, feet planted on the floor. Asteria looked over at Hermione, who was now in Ron's arms, head on his chest.

_What's going on with me? _Asteria heard her wonder to herself as she peaking from Ron to Draco, who was still just standing there.

"Would you like to sit down," she asked him softly placing her hand on his arm. Draco shook his head dumbly and pulled her closer to him. Asteria placed her hands around his neck and they swayed gently to the music. She noticed couples finally taking their eyes off her, allowing her to think straight without their thoughts about her ringing in her head.

"Are you okay?" she asked him as the song died out an up tempo one.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled at her awkwardly making her giggle.

"Are you sure? Do you want to sit down?"

"Nah, lets dance a bit more."

The night begun to fly by, Asteria was having the time of her life. Draco's speechlessness had totally worn off and he was talking and laughing as they danced together. Since the first slow song, only up tempo music was being played and everyone was warm.

Draco panted and smiled at her as he dragged her back to their table.

"You sit and I'll get us some food," he told her.

"Alright, sounds good."

He left leaving her alone for a few moments. She turned herself in her chair so she could watch everyone who was still dancing, some head banging making her laugh.

"Um… is this seat taken?" His voice was deeper then she had heard in his head. Slowly she looked up to see the mess of red hair standing in front of her.

--

"Oh… no." She grinned and patted the seat that Draco hadn't occupied beforehand.

"I was watching you dance, you're very good." Ron said as he took the seat and turned to speak to her.

"Thank you, I'm Asteria by the way," she told him taking her mask of, the blue lock of hair falling in its normal spot at the side of her face.

"That suits you, I'm Ron. It sounds kind of stupid but, my girlfriend and my sister have been wondering who you were. So was I actually."

"Well, now you know," she smiled.

"Anyways, Hermione had gone outside for a breather and I thought I would come over and say hi. Also it is nice to be able to put a name to the face."

"So Ron, why me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said your sister and girlfriend were wondering who I was. I was just wondering why."

"I honestly have no idea," he said grinning sheepishly.

"And how about you?"

"Actually, I've just been wondering what you see in Draco Malfoy." He laughed.

"There's more to him then what people think. But don't tell anyone, he liked to keep it a secret, Merlin knows why," she chuckled.

"Then it must be a very big secret…" he muttered and she snorted, seeing what he was thinking of.

"Sorry, that was rude of me," he blushed.

"Don't worry about it, it's his fault since he doesn't show anyone who he really is."

"Asteria…" Ron looked down at his hands which were folded in his lap then looked back up at her.

"Yeah…" she looked at him sweetly.

_Is something going on between my girlfriend and your asshole of a boyfriend?_

"Well, have you noticed something weird going on with Hermione and Draco?" His voice sounded small.

"You just come out and ask don't you?" she laughed and grinned at his embarrassed expression.

"She seems to dislike him very much from what I've seen…" she replied, her voice showing no trace of knowing anything that she shouldn't.

"Oh, maybe I'm just seeing things…" he frowned.

"Don't worry Ron. From what I've seen she is crazy about you." She tried reassuring him and smiled widely.

He smiled back at her.

"I don't mean to be rude, but you seem much nicer then any of my friends have given you credit for. Slytherin stereo-type along with being with Draco…"

She laughed and waved him off.

"Don't worry, I get that a lot. Half of Slytherin doesn't have anything to do with me… more then half actually."

"Oh, well… I think they need to be proven wrong, what do you think?" he asked her standing up and holding out his hand. Asteria looked around for Draco but he was nowhere to be seen. Shrugging she took his hand and let him lead her over to where his friends sat eating and laughing.

Ginny, who sat on Harry's lap, was the first to notice them making their way towards the table and she squinted at Ron questioningly. Harry, noticing Ginny had stopped talking, turned to look in their direction, Neville and Luna to follow.

"Everyone, this is Asteria." Ron said nodding his head and grinning. "Asteria, this is Neville, Luna, my sister Ginny and…"

"Harry Potter" she interrupted "Hi, nice to meet you all." She smiled sweetly at them but felt very uncomfortable.

"Sit sit," Harry said patting the seat beside him and Ginny pinched him on his arm.

"What is Hermione going to say when she comes back and she is here?" Ginny whispered in his ear so no one else could 'hear.'

"Actually, thank you but Draco left to get food and stuff and he should be back any minute. It was really nice meeting you all. Bye Ron." She said and waved, walking slowly back to her original table.

_Oh boy…_ she thought to herself. Ron was really nice, but his sister would need some warming up to.

_Gryffindor by heart with a Slytherin stereo-type._

_--_

Hermione watched her dance with him and bit her tongue so hard it began to bleed. How was she even remotely jealous of that girl? It didn't make any sense to her. Everyone in the room was watching her dance, so seductive and free. She seemed so… perfect. Everything about her was beautiful, her feet moving gracefully across the floor as if she was gliding on ice.

She couldn't take the feeling anymore, it made her stomach feel like it was stuck in her throat. She felt Ron's body against hers and it felt right, but there was something missing. Something she needed but could never have, because she was so in love with Ron it hurt. But this feeling made her sick. How could her heart betray her like this?

Ron held her close and rest his head on hers as they slow danced and tears welled up in her eyes. She needed to get out, but she couldn't just leave after seeing him struck by her. It would be like he had won, but she wouldn't let him have that satisfaction too.

They danced some more and she put on a face for Ron, but couldn't help watch Draco's smiling face as he twirled her and held her close to him. Harry and Ginny danced beside them, Neville and Luna on the side beside them.

The group all had a blast, switching partners every once in a while. When it was Ron's turn to have Ginny he began with making a few gagging noises when she held her arms out to him, which resulted in her stomping on his toes.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked her as he spun her, watching Ron and Ginny out of the corner of his eye and snorting as his friend spun her and she bumped into him almost knocking him over.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Hermione forced a smile and nodded.

"I think I know when you're lying by now…" he smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"Oi, mate, get off my girl… you can have this one." Ron said pushing his sister back over to Harry and pulling Hermione to him holding her head to his chest.

"Mine" he pointed to her head then pointed to Ginny and said "Yours."

Neville and Luna chuckled to each other and excused themselves to go sit down at the table.

"Don't worry man, I've got my own love." He said making Hermione snort of laughter at the corniness of his choice of words. Harry didn't seem to notice and kissed Ginny softly making her giggle girlishly.

As the night went by, the room began to get quite warm and many couples moved on to food so they could sit and cool off.

Off and on Hermione had watched Draco with his date and become so sick of watching, when Ron suggested to sit down, she excused herself. She told him she wanted to be alone and get some fresh air. He nodded in agreement and sat down as she walked out past Draco and into the night air. No one was outside, and it was calm and quiet. She felt her bottom lip tremble as she pictured him with her.

Warm tears fell down her cheeks and she wiped them away harshly. She refused to cry over him.

"Ahem…" a male voice cleared his throat behind her making her body tense as she recognised the voice. She whirled around to see none other then Draco Malfoy staring back at her.

"Out of a little walk eh Granger?" he said stuffing his hands in his pockets and grinning.

"Yeah, what is it to you?" she grumbled.

"Just thought you might like some company." He shrugged.

"No I would not, especially yours." She turned and walked away, but sure enough heard his footsteps falling behind her. They walked in silence to the lake Hermione grinding her teeth hoping he would just leave her alone. Of course he never did. He just kept right on following her till she turned abruptly and screamed.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!"

His expression was shocked but he spoke calmly.

"Well… I thought it was obvious." He raised his eyebrows.

"Draco I've told you time and again. I.DO.NOT.LOVE.YOU."

"See… you say that but I don't think you mean it. If you did you would be inside having a magnificent time with Weasel."

"I was, I'm just… warm that's all."

"Sure and I'm Godrick Gryffindor." He took a bow and smirked.

"What happened to you Draco…" she asked him weakly, tears coming to her eyes again.

His eyes softened when he saw the hurt in her face. He took a step forward.

"Hermione, don't cry."

He reached out a finger to wipe away the tear that sat on her cheek but she took a step backwards.

"Hermione…"

"Save it Draco. I'm not yours. I will NEVER be yours. You had your chance and you lost it when you went with Voldemort. You pushed me away Draco, you push everyone who ever had cared for you away."

"Its not that I want to push you away... it's just... who I am" he shrugged, but his eyes showed a deeper emotion then she had expected.

"There you go again. Another excuse, another lie. I was stupid to think that maybe you had become you again. That maybe we could be friends, but I was wrong. You are just being you, but the you I knew would never do this to me. The Draco I knew was one big lie and I guess what we had was a lie too." Hermione always rambled when she was upset and words just flowed from her mouth before she could think of what she was saying.

"But this is me Mione. And I love…"

"Her. NOT me. That girl you're with. Don't you see Draco? We are finally able to love other people. I love Ron. Now GO LOVE HER."

"But I don't want to love other people." He said childishly, folding his arms over his chest.

"Stop doing this to me Draco… please…"

"Doing what Hermione? Trying to get what I want… what I need? I FUCKING AM IN LOVE WITH YOU." Draco reached out and shook her roughly.

"DON'T YOU SEE THAT?" He shouted in her face making her cringe backwards away from him.

Seeing her reaction he reached out for her. "Hermione… I'm…"

"You're what Draco? Rude, arrogant, self centered, rough?" she pushed him away from her, but he pulled her into him locking her there and stroking her hair.

She cried into his chest, her hands in fists beating against him, but he held strong and kept her close to him. He kissed the top of her head and she gave up and just stood there in the middle of his hug and not being there.

"Hermione… why is it so hard for us?"

"Because you betrayed me. You betrayed everyone and got away with it!" she pushed away from him and this time he let her go so he could look at her.

"Mione… you don't understand. No one does. I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE. My soul is clean, but your right my conscience will never be because it wasn't the right thing but at least it was the logical thing."

"You just save your own skin Draco that's all you ever do is think of yourself. It affected me too you know. But Ron was there! He always has been and I'm staying with him. You need to leave.me.alone."

"Don't you see that I can't do that?" He put his palm on his forehead and pressed hard trying with all his might to keep his cool.

"Well you're going to have to. Do me something for once… think of someone else and leave. Just go." She was crying completely now, tears streaming down her face.

"But that's not what you want. You know you don't never want to see me… Mione please… you don't want that."

Hermione grit her teeth biting back her tears and composed herself.

"Yes Draco. I do." She walked past him and took a deep breath in thinking that this entire thing might finally be over.

"Don't you dare walk away from me Granger" he called after her. She ignored him.

Then he ran. He ran and pulled her till they were out of sight behind a tree in case anyone was to come outside and see them, one hand on her mouth.

"I said don't fucking walk away from me." He hissed at her.

"This is so far from over. You want to play games. Alright then let's play."

Then his kissed her, hard, forcing her mouth to his. She pushed against him but he was much stronger. He held her around the waist with one hand, her body locked against his. The other hand was in her hair. He pulled her head back and looked her in the eye. She was crying and it wrenched his heart, but she had to learn he would not be ignored any more. Kissing her once again he then pushed her away and spun around making his way back to the castle, leaving a weeping Hermione to cry.

"Have fun with Ronniekins love" he said snidely.

The last thing he heard was her whimper as he shook his head and put on a smile. Asteria was in for something he hadn't thought it would come to. He liked her, weather it was more then Hermione or the same or less he didn't know. His lust for Hermione was so great it clouded his judgment. But Asteria. She was gorgeous and the most amazing person he had ever met. It was time to move forward in their relationship.

--

Quickly he made his way over to the refreshment table and got two plates of food. As he turned he saw Asteria was making her way back to the table and Ron was waving goodbye to her…_What?_ He thought to himself making his way back to her.

"Hey love, food has arrived!" he plunked down next to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek making her flush.

"Th..thanks Draco umm… you won't believe this but, I just had a very well… short but interesting conversation with …well Ronald Weasley."

"Really now? Was he nice to you? That entire group is notorious for being rude to my friends." He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh he was lovely. So was Harry actually. Ginny is the one that didn't seem to like me all that much…"

"What a surprise there…" he muttered. Of course, she would see how much animosity Hermione felt towards himself so she naturally would think that his so called girlfriend was no good.

"Pardon me?" she asked knowing she wasn't supposed to have heard that.

"Oh nothing nothing," he smiled.

They finished eating and sat resting and talking.

Hermione Granger had come inside not long after Draco had gotten back with the food and seemed to be in a very sour mood. From her thoughts Draco had done something but Asteria really could care less at the moment about what was going on with Hermione. Draco was looking at her differently, in a good way.

Finally another slow song started and Asteria noticed Ron take Hermione's hand and brought her carefully to the dance floor. She was smiling again. She really did love Ron. It was clear on Draco's expression that he knew how hard he was making things for her. He didn't know what to think anymore.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked her softly?

"I'd love to…" she smiled and took his hand.

He pulled her close to him and she put her arms around his neck. He was looking at her so sweetly, his grey eyes never leaving hers. She wanted at that moment for the song to never end, for this moment to stay. He was thinking of how beautiful she was. She was a picture of Hermione and she never looked at Draco the way Asteria did. He liked it. She was sweet and cared for him. _She's so wonderful. Fuck Draco how can you do this to her? Just give up on Granger. Do it so you can be with the most perfect person you will ever meet._

Asteria couldn't even believe what was going on under his golden locks. She held him tighter placing her hands against his chest and burying her face in his robes. She felt him grinning as he tightened his grasp. As the last few notes of the song struck, he lifted her chin with one finger and looked at her in the eyes.

"I'm really glad I met you love…"

That's when it happened. He didn't think, he just did which made it more magical for her.

Slowly he leaned down and placed his lips on hers softly. She kissed him back with everything she had and he pulled her closer making the kiss harder. When they broke apart they stood staring at each other. Then she heard them break apart. It appeared that Luna and Neville, Harry and Ginny and Hermione and Ron had kissed at the same time Draco had kissed her. She looked at them as she rest her head on Draco's chest and saw how much each cared for the other.

It really was an unforgettable night.

--


	14. Chapter 14 How long could it last?

Asteria sat in the Slytherin common room silently. A few days had passed since the dance and she was still in shock. Staring into the fire her mind raced, thinking of the nights events for the hundredth time since it happened. It was still completely unreal to her. Never had she imagined anything more wonderful or perfect.

Classes were postponed until the winter holidays were over. Snow fell around the castle, gusting winds blowing it making clusters of flakes dance across the starry sky. Frost manifested on the windows, sheets of ice lay on the sills. The fire in front of her crackled, in contrast to the cold night. All had been calm, the days peaceful due to the amount of students that had gone home on the train to visit family.

At the beginning of the term she had decided to stay at Hogwarts, not wanting to go home. She had written her sister to tell the family she wasn't coming home. They had responded with, "Happy Christmas" and sent her a present. It was behavior to be expected, her family wasn't the most 'caring' sort of people.

She now held the parchment that contained their note and looked down at it. She couldn't help but feel a bit sad. They hadn't even tried to get her to come home, just sent the words happy Christmas. No 'Asteria, we love you. We will miss you this Christmas.' Just two words. Getting up she flicked her wrist and the parchment flew into the fire making the flames pop. Sighing she walked over to the window and gazed out over the grounds. Inwardly she wished she could be back at the dance in Draco's arms, she could see his face in the window, the expression he had had as he looked in her eyes. Closing her own, she took a deep breath just as she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. At first she though it was just imagination and she leaned back into the warmth of his chest.

Eyes snapping open she jumped slightly as she realized the body holder her was real. Looking up she saw his reflection in the window.

"Hello love," he whispered in her ear.

Asteria turned to face him and he smiled pulling her close to him placing his hand on her cheek.

"You're up late," he said quietly.

"I could say the same for you," she said back.

"Only because I've been thinking a lot for the past few days." He was now playing with her hair. "I'm sorry for being distant lately. I just needed to sort out a few things.

Looking up into his eyes she smiled and nodded.

"I understand… What's been going on? Do you want to talk about it?" she asked biting her lip.

"Soon… but there is something I have to do first…"

And then he was kissing her, deeply and passionately. He was so gentle with her, as if she was made of glass and would break under his embrace. Though there was a feeling from the way he held her that from deep within him a needing to freely hold her without being afraid she might be hurt was struggling to be freed. But he forced it back down, exhilarated by the control and the struggle to not give into temptation.

Asteria couldn't think straight, her mind clouded, she felt him lead her mid-kiss down onto the couch and pull her on top of him. Chills flew up and down her spine as he moved his hands to the small of her back.

Carefully he placed her between his body and the back of the couch kissing her lips, then cheek, then neck resting his head against her chest. She kissed the top of his head and stroked his hair.

Her hear had never beat as fast as it was at this very moment. Her body was in a whirl wind as her lungs were full but she was out of breath, she was cold and feverish at the same time.

"I've been thinking of you Asteria. I can't get you out of my head… I feel like you've put me under your spell, I'm completely mesmerized…"

She didn't know what to say to him. She felt the same way. How could one person be so flawed but so perfect at the same time? She felt his lips brush her should and her pulse quickened again. She kissed him lightly on the forehead then in the lips and smiled at him

--

As Draco lay there with Asteria in his arms he had never felt this much confusing in his life. The past few days he'd been deep in thought. Hermione, he wanted… badly. But was it just the annoyance of not being able to have something that was so attractive? Then there was Asteria. Sweet, beautiful and completely amazing. She wanted him just as much as he wanted both of them.

Evil, conniving, Death Eater… people had called him many things in his life that he ended up living up to…. But he really did have a conscience. There was no good feeling that came from working for Voldemort, or feeling like he was cheating on these girls. Especially Asteria. They hadn't been going out, but he still couldn't believe that he saw how much she liked him, he liked her and still he wanted to get another girl in bed with him. It was completely baffling.

But being here with Asteria felt right. Hermione had gone home for the holidays. She needed to be put out of mind. For the time being, it would be possible… but how long could that last?

--

_Ron stood before her smiling sweetly. Such a wonderful face, kindness behind his shining eyes. Beside him, his golden hair gleaming in the sunlight, Draco stood, one hand outstretched. His face was inviting and calm. She looked behind her and there stood Asteria, her beautiful face alit. She took a few steps towards them and Hermione realized that both boys had walked past her and were going towards Asteria. Draco and Ron held their arms out toward her and Hermione let out a gasp as both boys positioned themselves on either side of Asteria arms around her waist, both oblivious that the other was there. _

_Draco bent down and kissed Asteria. Hermione's heart wrenching in her chest as he bent down towards the tiny girl. Before she realized or could even stop herself she ran to him and tried to pull him away from her. Ron turned and watched her struggle. Wide eyed he watched her turn Draco and kiss him. Draco grabbed Hermione and pulled her tight to his body and slowly lowered her to the ground. She watched as Asteria clapped her hand over her mouth and let out a choked sob. _

_Hermione looked around and they were now in the school grounds behind a tree. She felt a breeze on her sides and realized that she was lying naked on the ground with a very naked Draco lying on top of her. Looking away from Asteria's sickened face she noticed Ron was still there, eyes dead. He put a shaking arm around Asterias shoulders and pulled her into his chest as she sobbed and stalked away._

"_Ron…" Hermione choked as she pushed Draco off of her._

"_Ria…" Draco gasped._

"_Save it Granger… we're through…" Ron said emotionlessly without turning to look back, Asteria held to his side. _

Hermione snapped up in her bed shaking, tears streaming down her face.

_It's just a dream…_she thought to herself.

There was a small knock on the door and she quickly wiped her eyes.

"Are you up love?" Ron asked from behind the door.

"Yeah come on in," she tried to sound cheerful.

The door opened and he walked in then lowered himself down onto her bed.

"Good morning my love," he smiled and kissed her forehead.

She smiled weakly and gulped back tears.

"Mum says its time for breakfast, so I thought I'd come and wake you up. Ginny wanted to let you sleep but you need to eat and everything is hot now."

"Thank you," she kissed him. "Ron…." She trailed off.

"Yeah?" he looked at her questioningly.

"Well…" she bit her lip.

"Mhm?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Never mind," she smiled. "I'll be down in a few minutes; I just need to get dressed."

"Alright," he got up and kissed her one more time before turning. "Ginny and Harry want to go and enjoy the snow after breakfast, if you want to join them put on something warm and we'll go."

He closed the door and Hermione put her face in her hands.

What was happening to her? She needed to get ride of Draco and hopefully after she wouldn't be seeing him for a few weeks she'd be able to… but how long could it last?

--


	15. Chapter 15 Excitement and Wrapping Paper

**Okay, as I've said before i DO NOT own Harry Potter or any of the Characters, though i really wish i did!! ahhaha**

**Here is the next chapter:) I like it.. its gonna get a bit cheesey but w.e lol cheese can be good:P ahahahha just for fun and I had actualyl written this near christmas but i just finished it since i've been ooberrr busy! ahahha Exams and stuff:) ya'know how it is. I really hope you enjoy it!! By the way, i Hate when George is depressed over Fred, and he is but i made something happen in this chapter i think is sweet lol!**

**DON'T FORGET!! to Review and Comment!!!! i Love to hear for you! **

**xo ENJOY!**

--

The Christmas holidays were flying by for Ron and the entire time he stuck to Hermione, looking over her, making sure she was comfortable. There was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind telling him something was going on with her and someone else but he wasn't sure how to come about asking her, if he was to ask her at all.

Maybe it's just me, he would think to himself, just my own paranoia. But still, deep down something wasn't right. He hoped that maybe if she saw how much he loved her she would, if anything was happening with her and someone else, realize that he was the one for her and no one else. So he kept his feelings and worries to himself but still, it was eating him up inside.

Christmas morning the Burrow was a flurry of excitement and wrapping paper. Everyone crowded uncomfortably into the small area where the tree stood brilliantly decorated and illuminated by the seemingly thousands of lights wrapped around it. Ginny sat in Harry's lap on the floor next to the small sofa where Percy, Charlie, Hermione, Ron and a sombre faced George squished together. Fleur and Bill huddled close together beside the sofa, Fleur stroking her husbands face gently, beaming from ear to ear. Mrs. Weasley hurried around the room handing out treats while her husband sporting a tattered Santa hat passed out presents.

Harry had decided to go overboard with gifts this year, wanting everyone to enjoy this Christmas, hoping that it would keep their thoughts off the missing person who was on everyone's minds. It seemed to be working, if only for a small while, with the exception of a still sullen George. He was taking his brothers death the worst of all. That was understandable even more so that they were twins. It was like a part of him had died when Fred was killed, and in Harry's mind he figured a part of him had been lost with his brother. But he hoped that even so being with the people who loved him, George would be able to come around and have a good time for at least a little while. No one, Harry thought, should be sad on Christmas.

He held Ginny close to him, his arms wrapped around her waist. Her red hair tickled his chin as she leaned back against him. Ron was trying on his brand new Maroon coloured sweater his mother had knit for him. When he opened the present his face dropped but just as quickly brightened into a fake enthusiasm. Ginny giggled at her brother and his attempts at making his mother happy. Hermione also chuckled, knowing full well Ron's hatred for the sweaters that mocked him every single Christmas and the rise and fall of his hopes that maybe, just maybe it will be something different. If anything, a different colour.

By lunch time, everyone had pretty much opened all their presents, wrapping paper covered the floor and stacks of new books, clothes, toys and other objects floated to corners of the room placing themselves in neat piles for everyone. There were only two presents left under the tree, one addressed to Ginny and the other for Hermione.

Harry had hidden Ginny's behind the tree so she would open that one last. He had something else for her but he wanted to give her that later. Both presents were special but this one was something that he wanted to give her in front of the family. When he picked it up and brought it to her, her eyes opened wide at the shape of it. He smiled and handed it over to her. She held her breath as she moved her hand along the long part of the paper, already knowing what it was. Then carefully she began to unwrap it. Her face brightened as paper started to come off and she saw the sleek wood inside. She pulled the Firebolt out of the packaging and traced the outline of it. The broom was perfect; she had never in her life ever been given something so beautiful. Her own broom… as she turned it over in her hands she noticed an engraving at the tip of the shaft.

"_To the love of my life" _she whispered, her eyes tearing up slightly. Carefully she stood the broom up against the sofa and jumped into Harry's arms kissing him. He was shocked but so happy she liked her gift. He heard sigh and Ron's protest at their public display of affection but he didn't care and apparently neither did Ginny.

"Oh Harry… its perfect," she smiled. Her heart was beating against her chest so hard that she thought it might break. Excitement filled her, she was so happy. It was hers… he was hers… what else could she want?

Next and the very last present, was for Hermione. Ron got up, picked it up off the tree and handed it to her. It was small and awkwardly wrapped telling everyone that Ron had wrapped it himself by hand. It had a small bow on it and a little note on it that said;

"_Merry Christmas Hermione. I love you."_

Hermione held the present in her hands as if it might shatter. Ron sat down next to her scooting Percy over making him groan as he got a quick gut full of sofa armrest. Hermione looked at it for a couple seconds almost puzzled. Then she began opening it. Ron looked nervously at Harry, who already knew what it was being the one who helped Ron pay for it. He smiled encouragingly back at his friend. Inside was a small silver jewellery box with a rose shaped clamp. Hermione opened the beautiful box and inside a small gleaming chain resided there. The chain was simple, gold but the pendant attached to the chain was glorious. It was a beautiful gold heart shaped locket with a small golden outline of intertwining lines, a bold one and a thing delicate one. On the back was engraved with the words;

"_Forever Love"_

Hermione then looked at Ron and smiled.

"Thank you Ron! Oh… It's absolutely beautiful." She looked as if she was truly going to cry and Ron wiped away a tear that had started to fall down her pale cheek.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Once again Mrs. Weasley sighed and this time it was Ginny making the noises, only she was gagging and laughing.

"Vell everyvone. Merry Chriestmas! Now, oo vould like somesing to eat?" Fleur smiled getting up from her spot on Bills lap and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Merry Christmas!" everyone said in unison and the quiet there had been during the last two gifts was automatically replaced with lively chatter. Fleur and shuffled into the kitchen to prepare lunch and finish off dinner. Mr. Weasley sat down with Percy, Bill and George showing them the Palm Pilot Harry had given him, knowing fascination with Muggle anything.

Ron and Hermione now sat on the ground together curled up close as Ron struggled with the clasp on her necklace. Both laughed at his large clumsy hands as each time he got close to putting the clasps together one would slip and he would have to start all over. When he finally got it Hermione took it in her hand and held onto it, still a bit misty eyed. She pulled herself up onto Ron's lap and rest her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes for a second, as if wanting to preserve this memory, forever embedded into his mind.

Ginny sat with Harry cuddled close to him talking about her new Firebolt and how excited she was to ride it for the first time. Quiditch was starting late this year and tryouts would be after the Christmas break. The staff of Hogwarts had all agreed that due to last year's traumatic events it might be best to allow the students to ease into the year and not have too much to worry about. Harry had known Ginny would try out, was going to make seeker again and thought her own broom would be a perfect gift. Obviously he had chosen right and was so happy she liked it. Now only to give her the other gift he had chosen for her… but when was it the right time?

"Everyvone in zee kitchen if you please" Fleur called. Ever since her marriage to Bill she had taken much more responsibility when she stayed with the Weasley's and Molly was actually growing very accustomed to her presence in the kitchen since Fleur refused to let her cook by herself.

The rest of the day went by beautifully. Old friends began filing in and out of the Burrow, order members and ministry members alike. The kids decided to take out a few of the old brooms and play a couple games of Quiditch since Ginny was so eager to break in her new broom. They even dragged George out of the house and onto one. It was three to a team; Harry, Ron and George against Ginny Percy and Charlie. Hermione wasn't too fond of the game but sat on a floating broomstick close to the ground and watched. Everyone was laughing and whacking old apples around from the tree nearby. George, unlike everyone else was not into the game until Ron threw an extremely rotten apple at him and as George swung it back at him it exploded all over splashing everyone in the face. It shocked him so much he fell backwards off his broomstick and landed right ontop of the hovering Hermione. It shocked her so much she fell backwards off her own broom and George came down with her.

Ron was the first to land and hopped off his broom to get his brother off his girlfriend. Before he could get there George rolled off her, his face in the snow and his body was shaking.

Hermione was still so confused as to what had just happened that she just lay there with a dumbstruck look on her face before she too started shaking.

"Hermione are you alright?" Ron asked her as he pulled her up.

"George…" Ginny ran to her brother wide eyed and pulled him upright.

"Are you al…" then she realized he was laughing. For the first time since Fred and been killed George Weasley's laugh rang through the crisp winter air. His face was as red as his hair and a large smile was spread across it. Hermione was having trouble breathing she was laughing so hard. Harry and Charlie landed beside the group chuckling as well.

Ginny was so happy to see her brother smiling that she leapt on him giving him a huge bear hug. George held onto his only sister with all his might and tears began to stream down his face as he laughed and sobbed at the same time. She stroked his hair rocking him back and forth, and in that moment Harry saw a young . He watched her hold him and imagined her holding their kids, how amazing of a mother she was going to be.

"Its okay to miss him George…we miss him too," she whispered in his ear.

"It just hurts so much Gin… all the time. Its like a part of me is gone." He sobbed.

This was the first time he had spoken of Fred to anyone and getting even that little bit of feeling out felt amazing.

"Fred wouldn't want you to be like this… you know that. He wouldn't want us to dwell on his death; he would want us to be happy. Plus, what more of a noble way to go then fighting for the cause he died for? If he had to go, it's what he would have wanted." Ginny looked him in the eyes as she said this, holding his shoulder.

"I know. I just miss him so much." He brought his sister closer to him and hugged her. Ron knelt down beside the two and pat his brother on the back giving him a weak smile. Charlie joined them shortly after, ruffling Ginny's hair making her give him a dirty look, but it was soon replaced with a smile as she leaned into his chest.

"Oh…. Come here." George held his arms out to his siblings and motioning them into a group hug.

Ginny threw herself into the middle, loving the closeness to her older brothers.

Georges head peaked out of the group and shouted "Harry, Hermione what are you waiting for? You're family too…" Both looked at each other, shrugged and joined in.

"That's right everyone, feel the love." George laughed.

"How about a little more flying so Gin here can break in her new broom?" he asked as everyone pulled away.

Ginny let out a tiny squeal of excitement and jumped up onto her broom.

"I guess that is that then," he laughed, and for the first time in so long, he felt good… better then he had since the battle. He wasn't healed but he knew deep down, he was going to be okay.

--

Draco had decided to give Asteria something for Christmas. He needed it to be special, something she would appreciate but match her personality. Something beautiful, like she was. He didn't know what would be appropriate though… Normally he would give a girl something extravagant, which normally was to impress them and usually ended up impressing them so much they led him straight to bed. But he didn't want that with her. It would be like calling her her sister, and she was defiantly not Daphne.

But what could he get her? Jewellery? If so, nothing too much… but it needed to be special.

Draco sighed and rest his hands on his hips as stood up from looking in his trunk. What could he give her…. It definitely shouldn't be this hard. Why hadn't he thought of this before hand… well actually he did, when they had gone to Hogsmead, but the present he got her wasn't right, or at least not for this.

Crouching down once more he rummaged through his trunk until his hand brushed against a small wooden box. He didn't remember this, where had it come from. Picking it up, he weighed it in both of his hands, inspecting it.

Curious, he opened the box. Its small hinges creaked quietly under the stress of being opened after who knew how many years. Inside, resting on top of a satin pillow, lay a golden charm bracelet. The charms seemed alive, their small bodies dancing and moving. They were all different and glowed with an aura all their own. An eyeball stared and blinked, its purple colouring inside its golden eye-shaped casing resembling Asteria's eyes almost exactly. Inside the iris was written in beautiful gold calligraphy "Sight." The next charm was two dancers, waltzing on the spot where they hung. Both were solid gold and delicate, real looking but so small their features could barely be made out. They were placed on a small platform with the words "Soul" written on the bottom. The last charm was the only one that wasn't moving, or so it first seemed. Draco inspected this one closely. It was a beautiful golden heart, and looked as if it should open. He tried to pry open the small clasp but it wouldn't budge. Shrugging he looked at the rest of it, noticing the moving almost intertwined golden trees that were carved into the face of the locket.

He couldn't imagine where this curious bracelet had come from, but he knew it belonged to him. It was a feeling, like he had seen it before, somewhere. He also knew, this would be the present for Asteria. Something inside him told him it was meant for her, he knew it with every ounce of his being. The good thing about it was that she could add charms to it as she went through life, plus the eye looked exactly like hers which he thought was extremely cool and personal.

Placing it carefully back in its box, he closed the lid and found some scrap wrapping paper he always carried in his trunk. He never knew when he would have to wrap something quickly, like a necklace that would get him into some odd girl's bed. Usually Pansy, but she didn't need much persuading after the first time.

--

Asteria was having such difficulty choosing something to give to Draco for Christmas. Normally for presents she would just have a vision of her giving the person something and then going out and finding that present… but she hadn't seen anything for days. It was frustrating and had been making her anxious.

She wanted to give him something special but what was special that he didn't already have. He was rich after all. His entire family fortune was his now. What could she give him that he couldn't just buy? She sat and pondered this question night after night since the ball. She needed it to be perfect, but nothing too much. Of course they weren't actually dating but she hoped they would be soon, if anything. It had to mean something and couldn't be just some stupid trinket. It had to be real, something he could appreciate.

She thought about making something for him, but her fear of him not liking it was too great. She was a fair painter; it was the only complement her parents had ever given her besides the day she was sorted into Slytherin. But she was scared that if she painted something for him, he wouldn't like it. Of course he would pretend to but she couldn't be sure. She had no way of knowing and it was unnerving. She had always been able to know, what was so different about this?

She was running out of time and she needed something soon. Finally she gave in; taking a breath and sitting down at her canvas she set up by the window of the 6th year girl's room. No one really paid any attention to her, so they didn't really care what she did. Closing her eyes she imagined him, his golden-white hair as the moonlight painted a glowing aura around him. An angel from the darkness. She envisioned his eyes, grey and hollow, yet full of something she couldn't explain.

She opened her eyes and saw what she would capture him as. The night she and he had spent together, not but a couple days beforehand. She could see him in the window as clearly as if she was still there, his arms around her. Her face was turned sideways resting against his chest; his was looking outward towards their reflections. Her head fit right underneath his chin; her eyes closed, his arms encasing her waist, her own arms holding his in the same way. The moon in the sky and the twinkling stars shining their light on them. Orange and red from the fireplace contrasting with the white moonlight, encasing them in a seemingly burning passion. It was quite exquisite to see. Her wrist flicked creating the shadows and highlights, creating them, Draco and Asteria. At the bottom of the portrait she signed her name and the date.

She looked up from her canvas realizing how hypnotic it had become. It was like she was reliving that night all over again. Looking out the window she saw that the sun was setting just behind the hills, the sky was dark pink, purple and blue. But her masterpiece was done. She gazed at it, amazed that something this beautiful had come from her own fingers with nothing but a brush and paint. It looked like a memory, faded yet clear. It was small enough that it could fit in his trunk without taking up too much room, so if he decided he actually didn't like it or want to hang it up he could place it in there easily.

Tomorrow was Christmas Day… she would see then. She just wished her stupid visions would give her SOME sort of clue. Going in blind was territory she did not want to face.

**Please R&R!!! xo**


	16. Chapter 16 Oh, Those Christmas Antics

**Continuation of the last chapter!! Okay, one thing to point out... stuff happens at the end, but its not in there just because or to make a certain girl seem whorish! lol i know i've made her seem a bit much in the first couple chapters, but as of right now its only happening because i know they will be together and you can count on their relationship. I wanted them to move forward a bit and u see a bit of a more nervous and timid side of the Character and i like that.**

**well i hope you enjoy!! and PLEASE Read and Comment and Review!!!**

**xo Enjoy!**

--

The next morning Asteria tied a silver ribbon to the green wrapping paper she had encased the portrait in. She hoped so much that he liked it. It was so personal, maybe a little too personal. But she had to do it, face her fear of rejection. She climbed down the stairs in her silver silk pyjama pants and tank-top. Over top of the tank she wore a thick grey button-up sweater that was about two sizes too large for her. Her thick black hair was tied up in a high ponytail on top of her head. She had put on a bit of foundation and lip balm but nothing else; she didn't want to look overdone.

She placed his gift under the tree and crouched down next to the fireplace to start the fire. It was a brisk morning and the sun was barely up as she wandered over to the window sill.

"Merry Christmas," a smooth voice whispered in her ear making her heart jump slightly.

Turning she smiled at him.

"Merry Christmas to you too." He placed a hand against her cheek and kissed her softly.

"So what are we going to do today?" he asked her grinning.

"Well I didn't know we were doing anything," she smirked and moved away from him.

"Hmm… well I do hope you didn't make any other plans," he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Actually, I did…" she laughed as he plopped down next to her and poked her rolling his eyes.

"I guess I can arrange for those plans to be put off though," she poked him back and he laughed pulling her tiny body closer to his.

"So what did u have in mind?" she asked looking up at him.

"Well, we could sneak off to Hogsmead if you don't mind the walk… or I could show you the surprise I have for you. But that would come later." He smiled at her confused expression.

"Don't worry, you'll see later."

"Fine, I hate surprises just so you know."

"That's okay, you'll love this one."

"Well alright, but that's later. So how about now I give you your present. That will take up at least five minutes of the torture of waiting."

She wiggled out of his arms and picked up his present.

"You didn't have to get me anything," he said as she placed it in his hands.

"I know, so I didn't. I made it." She smiled sitting down next to him and hoping to god that he couldn't hear how fast her heart was beating.

He furrowed his brow, examining it. He was trying to figure out what it was, which made her giggle.

"Stop analyzing it and open it," she laughed.

He winked at her and began tearing the paper off of it. Holding it out in front of him he looked it over.

"You… made this??" he asked without taking his eyes off it.

Asteria studied his expression and her heart sank. He hated it.

"Yeah… but it's not that good… I know I should have bought you something but I didn't know what to get you because you already have everything and I…."

"No. It's… amazing." He turned and looked at her. "I've never gotten something so, brilliantly done before. It's perfect. I absolutely love it." He leaned in and kissed her. But it wasn't like their other kisses. He placed the portrait down carefully, pulled her closer and up onto his lap.

Holding her head with one hand, the other wrapped around her waist he couldn't stop kissing her. Before, something like the gift she had given him would have just been thrown aside, into his trunk without a second glance. But she had made it, for him. It was them together and it was beautiful. He couldn't believe she had taken the time to create something so magical. He was beginning to realize that when he was with her it was magical. His world was just a bit brighter, days seemed shorter and he was catching himself wishing for them to be longer so he could see her that much more.

In that moment he hated himself. He had this beautiful, talented amazing girl right here. She was perfect, kind and caring. She was his if he wanted her to be. And still, in the back of his mind he knew once Hermione was back he would be filled with confusion again. He hated her as well, it was all her fault. Why did she have to be such a tease? She had her own boyfriend. Still, even when she was telling him to leave her alone, her eyes were saying something different.

But now, here was Asteria. Her mouth on his, her body cuddled into his chest. Her frame felt so small in his arms, he wanted to protect her. He couldn't handle it if something happened to her. But he knew that one way or another, everyone he loved always ended up getting hurt. He couldn't think about it now though. If he did it would tear him apart, even the thought of this beautiful sweet girl's heart breaking all because he was a stupid idiot who couldn't keep it in his pants.

She placed her arms around his neck and pulled away smiling. Her eyes twinkled in the morning light washing over her from the rising sun.

"I have something for you too," he said putting his hand in his pocket and pulling out a small wrapped box.

"You really didn't have to you know," she told him.

"I know…" he gave it to her and leaned back.

Still on his lap, Asteria unwrapped the present, curious as to what it could be. Underneath the wrapping was a small wooden box with an M engraved on the side in gold. Opening the clasp she took a quick breath as she saw the golden bracelet.

"Draco, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed picking it up.

"Do you really like it?"

Quick flashes of generations of his family flew before her eyes as she touched the eye charm. It had been handed down since the beginning of his family, passed through generation after generation, always to the wife to be. Every time a woman was born, the bracelet would go to her son when he was of age to give to his own wife. The visions were quick but showed her so much. This bracelet was old, 17th century old. She couldn't believe it. It was apart of his family and he was giving it to her. He probably didn't know the value of it, but deep down she felt it was meant for her.

"I love it," she smiled giving him a kiss and holding out her wrist so he could put it on her.

"Could you help me?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course," he smiled taking the bracelet in his hands and easily doing up the clasp.

"Thank you," she said kissing him once more.

"Thank you too; I love what you made me. It's going up at home where everyone can see it. I regret having to put it in my trunk at the moment though because the rest of the boys…well they are idiots and tend to ruin beautiful things if they are around." He smiled.

"But I'll tell you what. I put a spell on my trunk that makes the inside larger so I could fit everything in it. A bit of rearranging and its hanging up inside it until the school year finishes and it can go in a more permanent spot."

"Sounds lovely," she grinned.

"Now, what ever shall we do?" he asked her.

"Hmm… well…" she said kissing him deeply. Moving her hand up his thigh she kissed him again harder and more passionately. Her hand was inching its way up his leg making him tingle with pleasure. Just before it reached all the way up however, she jumped up and ran out of the room laughing wickedly.

Draco sat dumbstruck on the couch, uncomfortable from his now formed erection and confused as to what had just happened.

Asteria came bounding down the staircase into the common room with her jacket and snow gear already on.

"Gotta catch me…" she yelled and ran out of the dungeon door.

"Ah, fuck…" he said under his breath then began to laugh.

Slowly getting up and willing his dick to relax he grabbed his jacket and ran after her, following her giggles down the halls. No one was here besides Peeves, Filch and his demon cat . He heard the doors slam shut as he raced following her outside.

Draco saw her running towards a hill laughing wildly and he made his strides longer and faster. Almost instantly he caught up with her and jumped grabbing her as they tumbled down the snow covered hills. Both landed lightly at the bottom, limbs sprawled. He looked at her and watched her nose wrinkle in her fit of laughter.

Rolling over he grabbed her, pulling her through the snow and began tickling her making her laugh even harder.

"S…stop… it… I…I can't b...breath," she laughed.

"But then I wouldn't get to watch you laugh," he smiled squeezing her sides sending her into another fit.

"P…pl..pleasee," she laughed.

"I ca…can't… t…take it!"

He stopped and she took deep breaths, a permanent smile etched across her face.

When she had calmed down she lay there with her arms out, body flat against the snow. Her pale face almost the same colour, her lips red contrasting with the shimmering white environment.

He reached out and grabbed one of her small hands holding it as they both lay there watching the sky go by. She began to shiver and he turned his head to look at her.

"You're a little tease…you know that right?" he smiled.

"I know…" she said looking at him and winking.

"It wasn't very nice what you did…"

"I know… but it was fun." With that she shoved a pile of snow in his face, jumped up and ran back up the hill.

Sputtering, he jumped up and followed her. Catching up as quickly as before, he grabbed her and lifted her up in his arms.

"You're a bad little girl," he told her.

"You wish," she smiled and kissed him.

"Don't start that again…" he sighed rolling his eyes as he pulled his face away looking at her.

"Don't start what?" she asked innocently, eyes wide, biting her lower lip.

"Teasing me… giving me something then snatching it back." He pouted then smiled placing her gently on her feet.

"Draco, listen… I'm sorry. I'm not that type of…" but before she could say anything else he held his hand to her lips.

"I know. It's what I'm so attracted to. You're a mystery, I love it. Don't change that just yet. I want us to be different, you're different."

She looked up into his eyes and saw the sincerity behind his words.

Kissing him once more she smiled.

"Thank you for being so understanding Draco…"

"I'm not that much of an inconsiderate asshole," he grinned.

"I've never thought you were either…" she kissed him as he held her there, snow falling around them in tunnels of dancing glitter. Christmas was now definitely one of her favourite holidays.

--

Harry and Ginny had snuck up to her room, the rest of the family singing drunken Christmas carols around a self playing piano that had been a gift to the Weasley's from Hagrid.

Harry had been trying to give her his other gift the entire day, but hadn't been able to find the right time to do it. Now, he was hoping, would be the perfect time; alone and away from the rest of the family.

"Gin… listen," he started as the both lay together on her bed side by side.

"Okay…" she said as she turned her body so it was facing him.

"Well… I know the past year has been difficult, for you and your family and everyone. But then entire time I was gone, you're almost all I could think about. I want you to know how much I love you. So I got you this…"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Holding it out to her, he opened it and inside sat a small ring. It was gold with a thin band that rested in and across a small heart, a small diamond residing at the end of it. As the band wove around towards the left it split off into two creating a small fork, following under and inside the heart with two diamonds on the tips of each piece.

"It's a promise ring…I want you to know that I'm in love with you. I love you so much Ginny, and if you will have me, I plan to spend the rest of my life with you. This ring is a promise that one day that will happen, that I promise to always love you."

Ginny looked from him to the ring in a state of shock.

"Harry… I…" she stumbled.

"Don't worry Ginny, I know we're still young. I don't want to pressure you into anything. This is just a symbol of my love. You don't have to accept it." He began to close the box but she stopped him by placing her hand on his.

"It is… beautiful." She held her right hand out and he placed it on her ring finger.

"Harry, I love you too… I always have." She looked up and met his gaze. She was nervous, Harry could tell.

"Gin, what's the matter?" he asked, worried.

She turned her head and got off the bed, beginning to pace back and forth biting her lip.

"Speak to me Gin…" he said stepping off the bed and making his way towards her.

"I… just don't know how to say what I want to say…" she responded turning so her back was facing him.

"You can tell me anything; you know that… whatever it is you can tell me."

"Its not that simple…"

Harry's stomach felt like it was falling, something was wrong. Maybe she didn't want him anymore. What if what she wanted to tell him was she wanted to break up with him and he had just made it harder for her? He bit his cheek, wanting to kick himself. How could he be so stupid?

"Ginny, look… if you want to break up with me…"

"WHAT!?" she whipped around cutting him off.

"What would ever make you think I want to break up with you?" she asked taking his hand in hers.

"I don't know, I just figured…"

"Harry, that's not what it is, believe me… it's the opposite actually… I'm just scared."

He looked at her; confusion written across his face.

"I…want you to be with me…" she said sitting on the bed.

"I am though Gin… right here."

"No… I want… to be WITH you."

She pat the area on the bed beside her and he cautiously sat down.

"Are you sure Gin?"

"Of course… I've wanted to for a while. Don't look at me like that," she smiled as she saw his eyebrows raise.

"All that I mean is, I trust you Harry and I love you. I don't want my first to be anyone else. The only thing that was holding me back was I didn't think I was ready."

"So what changed?"

"I did…right now, laying here with you… it felt right. Like I didn't need to be anywhere else, I was safe and content in your arms. I love you Harry."

With that she kissed him, pulling him gently down beside her.

Ginny reached over and pulled a small chain out from inside her bedside table, placing it around her neck.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Don't worry," she smiled, "Just a precaution."

Harry nodded dumbly and smiled back kissing her deeply. Slowly he pulled her shirt over her head as she undid his pants.

Muffled singing was all that could be heard as the drunken party raged on below them.

Harry moved his hands down her side feeling the curve of her body.

"I love you Ginny," he told her quietly before kissing her again.

"I love you too."

**Hope you enjoyed!! R&R!! xo**


End file.
